Undercover English version
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction. Translation from Undercover, wrote in 2012 avaible in french too. A dark murder shook the station number four. To discover the culprits and solve this case, a member of the team will take big risks.
1. Ice Cream

**The English Version of the Fanfiction "Undercover" wrote in 2012 avaible ( and complete) in french too.**

* * *

« Undercover »

Title: Undercover  
Author: Julia R.  
Catégory: Romance/Drame/Action  
Characters : Julia Ogden, William Murdoch, George Crabtree, Thomas Brakenreid, Darcy Garland, Emily Grace.  
Summary : A dark murder shook the station number four. To discover the culprits and solve this case, a member of the team will take big risks.  
Disclaimer: The Murdoch Mysteries series is not for me.  
I'm borrowing the characters. I receive no money for this story.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Ice Cream .

The day had been long, very long , just like this last week too. The investigation, which had occupied the station number four in the hot summer weeks was long and laborious .The Detective Murdoch was left very shaken and tired.

He finished cleaning up his office while most of his colleagues were leaving . His superior , spent a moment , noticing him bluntly that he look terrible and should rest.  
Murdoch had nodded politely , knowing that back at home did not appease and sleep finish by finding him, of course, but after hours of an hard fighting .  
The young man sighed heavily , dropping his office on the record of the case he had to complete . He looked up the test tubes that were a little further . He looked them for a moment , then he took them and left the room at a run without looking back.  
He had no good reason to go to the morgue , because these tubes could well wait until tomorrow to find their wardrobe, but when the mood felt dying , nothing could put him right than go in this room. Strange reaction for many people, but for the Detective Murdoch, it was not surprising. Years before, he knew why the fact of being in the morgue restored the smile and soothed . Today the reason for his happiness, as small as it was , had gone on with his life away from him, he did not know why he had this urge to go there.  
He made the several meters that separated the building without slowing down the pace before go up to the room he knew so well . He came in, surprised to see it still light because although it was not late , Dr. Grace never haunted places once her work is completed . Rather, it is often pressed to exit the morgue and go to lots of appointments. Murdoch fully understood , Dr. Grace was not Dr. Ogden ...

* * *

He continued to move to the office where he saw two figures behind the glass . He froze the space of a second when he heard the voice he knew well and he had not heard for weeks already . He locked eyes with the young Doctor who smiled.  
- Good evening Detective , she called in a loud voice , what can I do for you ?  
Before he had time to answer , the young woman who had her back turned. He felt that he knew so well shiver through his entire body.  
-Doctor ... Ogden ? Murdoch uttered hardly taking up his spirits .  
-Good evening , the young woman replied shyly tying her fingers before her.  
- How are you ? The young man feeling his words choked in his throat.  
- Well, well , 'she said, smiling but still ill-at-ease.  
- Dr Ogden came to my new job , replied Emily , she ensures that I am treated well by the men of the station four position, the young woman laughing .  
She noticed that his attempt to lighten the atmosphere was a real failure and briefly cleared her throat before speaking again .  
- There's something I can do for you ?  
- I ... no, stammered Murdoch finally leaving Julia eyes , I just wanted to bring you these test tubes. They were very helpful to me , thank you Doctor.  
- You're welcome , she answered , I'll put everything on. I was about to leave.  
- You can leave then , I know where to put them , said William .  
- Well, then I wish you a good evening sir, I'll put on my way to not be late for my meeting.  
- Good evening Doctor.  
-Detective, good evening Doctor , she said to the attention of Julia, who had remained silent until now , and I hope to see you soon.  
- I hope so too , replied Julia , good evening Emily .  
- Goodbye, released the young woman before moving them and quickly left the room without looking back.  
William and Julia stood in front of one another in silence still watch a few seconds before the girl takes a timid voice .  
- You want to store these test tubes , I think, do you want I care ?  
-Yes, in fact I wanted to, William replied with a smile, I'll do it , 'he added before heading towards the center of the room where the dark furniture.  
Julia watched him as he carefully arranged the material on the small wooden plank.  
She knew him perfectly for years and nothing to see, she noticed that something was wrong. He seemed confused and gloomy. His gaze was turned off and a ride she did not know , on his forehead . She took a deep breath and walked into the room to turn .  
-William ? She whispered .

She met his gaze and noticed he tried to smile at him even if it was more like a grimace.  
- What's going on? Said the Doctor. You seem strange.  
- I had a long day and the investigation was challenging .  
- I understand by Dr. Grace that the investigation was complicated for everyone but you have reached the end of it all. As you always do.  
- Certainly, William sighed letting her look away, but it woke painful wounds I thought long closed .  
- Do you want to talking about ?  
-No, I do not prefer Julia .  
- I understand , she sighed looking at the ground a few moments.  
They were silent , Julia gaze never leaving the Detective, when he was lost in thought.  
She walked to the white refrigerator without a word . She opened under the astonished gaze of William who finally seemed to have woken up . She dipped her hand in and pulled out two metal pots . Then she closed the door and turned to her friend.  
- I have something that will improve your day.  
- And what is it? William asked , frowning .  
-Follow me , she said simply as she walked to the office again.  
She opened a drawer and took out two spoons before watching .  
-Julia ?  
-William , I have a secret, she said , and I think it is time you know it.  
- I am afraid I do not follow you.  
Julia laughed , which made him feel his heart leap into his chest. He did not have time to answer , the young woman approached him again , smiling broadly.  
- Just stop to asking, and let me do it, she said, anchoring his eyes into hers.  
- But you should not go home at this hour?  
- You should know that I will never abandon my friends when they need company. It is not waiting for me , so I have time for you .

He still stood and silent during a few seconds , his eyes never leaving her beloved , and he simply nodded in agreement.  
She smiled at him again and she just took the wrist to train with her to the exit from the morgue . They borrowed the wide corridor before opening a small wooden door and be in a tiny room in which they could not do a step. Julia had dropped the arms of his friend who wondered again what she had reserved for him as a surprise . He followed her gaze to the iron ladder that was hanging just above them. Julia turned to him , touching him in her move, as the room was small . She handed him the pot she was holding and he just took without saying a word . It would take yet speak, ask her what she could doing , when he met her gaze . That look that said " William , no question. Let me do it , you will understand. "  
He smiled shyly , as if he had heard his friend whisper these words. He had to admit that all the times she had taken the lead to anything at all , he was not disappointed, except once, which was the most painful of his life , which had away from him forever.  
The young woman turned her back again and held out her arms to scale down immediately unfolded as she sighed. She put the first foot on the first rung and climbed up slowly , as interrogators and amazed the Detective , who was well admit that his eyes had rarely seen such a nice show. His eyes lost in the sea of white lace and fabrics of the dress of his friend, and soon he looked down at the floor as if he had committed the worst crimes. Once upstairs , Julia opened a wooden door and the light of the setting sun bathed the room immediately . She passed the door and once on the other side , she leaned inside.  
- Are you coming?  
William did not answer and went to turn somehow with pots in hand. Once up , he saw where he was. The roof. He never came to him the idea to go there because the place was cramped , the platform had only a few square meters before the dark roof flows into a vacuum. He leaned for a moment to see the street below before turning to his friend . She stood on the other side and watched the sun set behind the trees and rooftops .  
- It's beautiful, whispered William arriving at her side and looking in the same direction.  
Julia looked at him smiling a few more seconds before the Detective turns to her .  
- And these pots ? He said simply by handing him .  
-Ice cream, said the young woman taking one of them.  
-Ice cream? William repeated , laughing softly. Julia, you will always astonish me .  
She smiled and opened the first pot.  
- Chocolate, so you have the vanilla. Which do you prefer ?  
- Well, William muttered watching the pot still closed his hand.  
- You have never eaten ice cream, Julia murmured .  
- From looted , with a fruit syrup , but ice cream , no. We do reserve it for special occasions in dinner parties and I'm not part of that world .  
He locked eyes with the young woman who immediately fled looking away .  
-Julia ? He said shyly , frowning .  
- I forgot that you were not of "this world ," she said bitterly .  
-I do not mean to offend you , he immediately said , excuse my clumsiness .  
He saw her laughing shyly before she turned to him again.  
-Your clumsiness William , it is so much a part of you that we could not forget . But as always, we forgive you .  
He smiled at her and she could not help but do the same , shaking her head from side to side before speaking again .  
- Are you willing to be with me to eat this ice cream or do you prefer not to attend a person from another world ? She said with a mischievous way.  
-Eat this ice-cream Doctor, launched the Detective for any response .  
They exchanged glances and even took the floor , feet on the dark roof. Julia began to eat the ice she had in her hand , and William did the same with his, then a few minutes later, they exchanged pots . They talked about everything and nothing , especially the station number four and business they had to deal with when she had still been his colleague.

* * *

The sun was gradually disappeared over the horizon , igniting the sky darken already . William did not mention the case that made her feel so bad, Julia did not ask him any questions. Be with her was enough to make him feel better and he did not need anything else to talk with her friend sat on the roof watching the sunset and eat this ice cream . And finally, when the pots and spoons were left behind , a rumbling was heard above their heads. They looked up at the black sky and threatening.  
- We should go Julia , the storm will fall.  
- It does not scold , he will not fall here , said it without leaving the sky eyes.  
- Hmm , muttered the Detective, I think you 're wrong Doctor.  
- Please William , Julia launched , stay a little longer, I bet you it 's nothing.  
- Well, we shall see, the young man replied , shrugging his shoulders .  
They still remained a few minutes on the roof , talking to their friends when the first drops began to fall . In just a few seconds , the sky poured without restraint over the city of Toronto.  
The two friends had risen hastily and William took Julia 's hand to prevent her from falling on unstable ground . They rushed to the door and had passed in haste . William immediately closed behind him , but they were already soaked them both. He helped the young woman to climb the ladder , brushing his hand along the way, but enjoying the sensation he felt at this touch.  
Then they left the room and debouched into the corridor again. They shared glances and laughed out loud.  
- I bow , threw Julia leaning against the wall, you were right.  
- I'm very often , you know, he said laughing.  
- Maybe do I lost this bet, but I am pleased to have been able to give you a smile , Detective.  
He smiled at her before answering shyly , stepping toward him to come stand just a few inches from her .  
-You know , you 're probably the only one who can be responsible for this estimate . George tries it from time to time , but I think he does not do so voluntarily .  
They laughed again in unison and before Julia had time to reply, a clearing of the throat sounded a little further . They turned their heads at the same time in his direction and froze at the same time .  
- Darcy ? Julia threw amazement.  
- I may be interrupting you ? He said quietly.

-No, I was going , 'said Julia , wait I 'll get my hat.  
He simply nodded and the woman vanished soon after giving a look at William . It remained silent , shot by the accusing gaze of Dr. Garland. But still, he did not move the time Julia was absent. By the time she had left was very short , he wondered if she had not almost ran to return as soon as possible . She put her hat on her head when she came up to them and Darcy took off his jacket which passed over her shoulders.  
- Where were you to be soaked in this way?  
Her white blouse and full of water hid anything underneath her laces and for a moment , William believed to have left the land at this view.  
The young woman closed the jacket of her husband with one hand and grabbed his arm.  
- A long story, she whispered simply .  
- I would like to know , but on the way if you do not mind , we have a last minute invitation , we are expected in an hour. I 've been waiting for an hour already .  
- I did not see the time , she said, giving a shy glance at William , but if we are waiting let's go , I would like to change my clothes. Goodbye Detective , may be soon, she said, smiling for his friend .  
- Goodbye Doctor, it was a pleasure to see you again .  
-Me as well , she said before blushing.  
- Good evening to you both , 'said the Detective.  
- Thank you, Julia said while Darcy pulled a little more to him , you too .  
- Goodbye Detective Murdoch replied Darcy as politely world while yet a hint of nervousness in his voice shines .  
The couple left the hall a few seconds later, leaving the Detective Murdoch alone, dripping from head to foot , but a shy smile on his face after spending few minutes so enjoyable with Dr. Julia Ogden .

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	2. Cherry Beach

Chapter 2: Cherry Beach.

The week had passed quietly. No cases of murder, missing person, bank robbery, just small daily hassle of a police station. They even found all the time very long. The heat of the month of August, did not seem to leave the city of Toronto. Every day it was heavy, almost every night storms rumbled and fell upon the dark city skyline, yet the air was still heavy.

The idling position, the agents had fallen jackets and rolled up the sleeves long. They had ventilator in every corner and yet nothing worked, it was still so hot.

When the phone rang this afternoon, life finally seemed to be reborn in the station number four, perhaps too abrupt. There was a murder case, a bloody massacre. They then set off some officers present, the Inspector Brakenreid and the Detective Murdoch headed. Dr. Grace was asked to come with them, as the case seemed difficult and therefore her presence was required.

And they took the road all together in several cab, leaving the center of town to get to Cherry Beach. But what they saw that day, froze them all in awe, especially the Doctor, who could not seem to regain her senses before the mutilated bodies that were before her.

There were five, two men, three women of different ages, faces and bodies covered with more or less deep cuts, leaving a pool of blood around them. The smell of flesh smelled around, flies flew in swarms around the gruesome discovery. The woman put her handkerchief to her mouth, unable to breathe normally. Emotion can be heat or smell, William could not know, but when he saw her on the verge of fainting, it took him only one small second to approach her and keep from falling to the ground. He drew her a little away from the body, where the air was breathable.  
-Doctor? He murmured shyly meeting her eyes.  
-I ... I'm sorry Detective, I ... I've never seen such a thing, I ... stammered the young woman.  
-Would you take the body to the morgue and study there? You will be less affected by all this terrible scene setting.  
-No, no, I'll, I'll take me back. However, I think I need help Detective. I will not get one because with this heat we must act quickly.  
-Very well, should I call the Doctor Stonberger from the station three?  
-No, we're a little conflict, she said shyly, I need Dr. Ogden, she will do whatever it takes.  
William looked at her again a few seconds, and then his eyes fell on the killing that was before their eyes. He knew that Dr. Grace was right, her friend could help and time was running out.  
He looked at the young woman again and just nodded.  
-I am going to call Dr. Ogden.  
Emily smiled and walked to the first body before turning to him. William meanwhile called Constable Higgins who undertook to convey the message to Dr. Ogden to join them for a serious case that they needed her help.

* * *

She comes a few minutes later, her briefcase in hand . When William saw off the cab which had led until then, he had a slight twinge in his heart , a feeling of coming in the past, realizing that though nothing was as before . He saw her ask to a young Constable who made the footprints where the Detective Murdoch is , and then she turned to his statements . She gave him a tender look and walked over to him immediately .  
-Hello Julia , William whispered when she arrived at him.  
-Good morning, she replied with a smile, I understand that you need me to a case and that it was urgent. I got here as fast as I could.  
- Thank you shoved your plans for us , 'said William , smiling shyly.  
- It's always a pleasure to do , 'said Julia in the same way , although I fear that you called me a very serious case , added the young woman on a more serious tone .  
-Yes, Dr. Grace is still new and has asked for your help.  
- Of course, if I can do anything at all .  
- It is here, William threw reaching out to the lake.  
She smiled and walked past him , heading toward where crowding other men and the young woman she knew well. She froze when he saw the massacre in front of her .  
-Oh my God, whispered Julia , it's horrible .  
She caught the eyes of Emily , who was a little further , before heading towards her and crouch down beside her on the body of the man who seemed to be the oldest .  
- Thank you for coming , 'murmured the younger Doctors, I did not want to bother you  
- It's okay , I'm here , let's go.  
The other woman just nodded and they went to work, identifying the different marks on the bodies and finding the cause of death . When the smell became unbearable , they finally departed from the grave and joined Constable Crabtree , the Inspector Brakenreid and the Detective Murdoch who were a little further .  
- What did you find Doctor ? Asked the senior .  
Julia and Emily shared a glance and the latter spoke.

- The cause of death would be a priori the slaughter , but there are so many other injuries that we can not be certain at this moment. We should do further analysis to the morgue to be sure.  
- The murder weapon ? William threw a frown .  
- A knife or other bladed weapon able of cutting . However, I must tell you that these people had the heart ... ripped .  
- Bloody hell, grumbled Brakenreid , who is able of such cruelty, it is monstrous .  
The others did not answer , watching the bodies being put on stretchers to be brought to the morgue as soon as possible . Then, the two women walked away , saluting the passage . Julia decided to comes with Emily to the morgue , to assist at autopsies .

* * *

Dr. Ogden was getting into the cab that brought her to the morgue when she turned around again , hearing Constable Crabtree shout her name a little further .  
- Dr Ogden , Detective Murdoch , come quickly , it was something.  
Although separated by several meters, the two young people shared a look before heading to a run to their friend who disappeared behind the branches of a tree . William came first , seeing the young officer and another member of the post number four looked at a wicker basket in which seemed to move something. Detective Murdoch leaned turn and frowned when he saw what was there.  
Julia came up to them and froze . There was a child, she found a baby aged about six months , quietly moving his hands , eyes wide open. William gently reached out to him to remove some white cloth stained with blood yet that covered , then he looked up Julia had not moved.  
- Doctor ? Can you see if he is not hurt ?  
- Of course, Julia replied timidly putting himself up to her friend.  
She smiled fondly at the child and let travel her hands on him a few moments as he started to not be so accommodating.  
- Slowly , she said, out of the cart , I will be finish soon little treasure , do not cry , it's okay .  
She took him against her while gently rocking the crying grew louder and deeper .  
- I think he has nothing, that blood should not be his.  
- Well, William nodded with relief , take the bassinet to the post , I will try to find clues about it and , on this baby .  
He looked carefully Julia that seemed not to pay him any attention , too busy to calm down the child. The two Constables had commanded , and William didn't noticing , too confused by what was happening to him. This image, he had dreamed of dozens and dozens of times. In other circumstances , it was no doubt , but he could not help thinking about it. He would give everything he had to know the pleasure of seeing her being mother and holding a child, their child.

When she turned her head toward her friend because he had not answered her question , Julia realized that he was far from what was happening around them . William was often lost in thought , but when investigated , nothing could disturb him . Today, she noticed that there was something that was destabilizing , and she blamed herself terribly.  
-William ? Launched she timidly and anxiety.  
Her voice was take him back foot in reality, murders, investigations, the child, indices . He breathed deeply , naively hoping she had not noticed his state, then he cleared his throat briefly .  
- I will return as soon as to the station four, I have a work to do and analysis .  
- I'm with you, I do not think have also the choice, he does not seem to let me go , she said, chuckling while the baby's fingers firmly gripped the collar of her shirt.  
William nodded and they walked away from the lake to go back in a cab that brought them to the city center again . Julia left the child in the office of the Detective, lying in a corner of the room set up for the occasion in a play space. She joined the morgue to start the autopsy next to Emily .

* * *

William tried to work , but the child would not stop crying , which made him appear more than in his office. Higgins was instructed to go to the drugstore to buy a bottle and milk at the grocery store . No one really knew how to deal with " the brawler " as Inspector Brakenreid love to call him and it was finally himself took him into his office to feed , as well amused eyes of his subordinates who had not yet dared to say anything at all .

The hours passed and Julia joined the building of his former colleagues with the autopsy report they had made. Arriving on the central plateau , she was surprised to hear the weeping , wailing too. She saw the mines sullen of the policemen and talked to George allowed her to understand what was happening.  
- The little guy can not stop crying Doctor sighed George , we have tried everything but nothing works , it still has more voice than the Inspector Brakenreid .  
- Have you changed him?  
- The Inspector ? George threw a frown . He is well dressed today.  
-The baby George , Julia said with a smile , someone he changed his diaper ?  
-Oh, no , that must be why .  
- I think , get me some tissue to the morgue and bring me a bowl of water , I 'll take care of , I think it's necessary.  
- Well ma'am, 'replied the young man before running off .  
She shook her head from side to side and joined the office of the Detective Murdoch , seeing frowning , leaning over his desk and trying somehow to ignore the cries coming from the back of the room . She walked up to him with a smile before speaking when caught his eye .

- I have the autopsy report.  
- Well, please come in a quiet place , sighed Detective , I 'm going crazy with all this noise .  
-William it's a baby , she said more calmly in the world, it's appears that's something is wrong. I asked George to get me some small business in the morgue , I 'll fix it .  
-How? He said , knitting his eyebrows again .  
- You will see, she replied simply , while the young man already arrived breathless .  
- I got everything, Doctor.  
- Thank you , come , let us put on the desk.  
- For what? William replied to miss seeing him.  
-For him , change his diaper , simply replied Julia .  
-On MY desk?  
Julia did not answer , already with the child in her arms. She put the report on the table in front of William , addressing him worth a look , then she went to the desk. George had pushed some leaves and books and spread a white cloth, then Julia put gently the child on .  
- I'll get you water.  
- Thank you, Julia whispered barely gave her attention once again to the child.  
She undressed him slowly , without ceasing to talk to him tenderly . Once again , William did not move, just watching . George came and put the bowl next to her and immediately slipped . By removing the last strip of cloth , Julia gave a sigh of surprise before laughing . Not understanding what happened , Detective Murdoch approached timidly .  
- What's going on?  
- Well, it seems that " man " is actually a " lady ," replied the young woman , smiling.  
- A girl ? Threw the young man by the big eyes. I understand better , he added, chuckling .  
He felt a killer look from her friend who provided no answer and he choked another smile that did not go unnoticed , however .  
- And if you go read my report the time I finish taking care of her?  
-You are right , William nodded before turning around and take the file she had left on the dark furniture a few minutes earlier .

* * *

He reads a few moments quietly without even noticing the crying had stopped . The report was detailed and comprehensive . It was certified that it was Dr. Ogden who had written in her own hand , even without seeing her signature at the bottom of the last page , he recognized the writing, and these turns of phrase that were her own . Once again, his heart felt a hint of bitterness . Eventually work with it in these conditions made as happy as deeply sad. He looked up from the report when he came to the last line. Julia stood before him in his office, singing softly to the child she pressed against her . He met her eyes and smiled tenderly .  
- You are perfect in this role, he said softly .  
- I take care of children so often now that it becomes natural.  
- It was already natural before .  
She blushed and looked down at the ground immediately before pinching her lips and spoke again , somehow , without even looking .  
- Do you have any questions about the report?  
- No , everything is clear , as usual.  
- Stop , Julia replied falsely upset , you annoy me to continue on this path.  
He laughed sheepishly.  
- Well, in that case I will do not more compliments , even if it is the truth.  
- I find it very wise Detective, replied the young woman , now let me tell you what we found with Dr. Grace .  
- Will she better?  
- She was a little out of whack with what she saw , but she's fine. George asked her to dinner for her mind off as soon as the analysis of toxins are completed.  
- Should I found surprised ?  
- I believe that their mutual attraction is very obvious to everyone, Julia whispered , but unfortunately things are not always so simple.  
-No, alas, William replied in the same tone by anchoring his gaze deeply into hers.  
Then, after a few minutes spent in the most absolute silence , Julia turned her back , trying to hide the disorder who earned at that time. She cast a glance and a smile to the little girl she always stood against her before finally away from her and place her between the pillow. She discreetly wiped the tears that had run down her cheek and took a deep breath before turning to the Detective and change the subject.  
She spoke of autopsies , the bodies had not been identified at this moment but they should be soon because it seemed that the five belonged to a single family. The bodies were mutilated much , but the first findings were good , they were slaughtered . Traces were found on the wrists , meaning that they were tied up , led to this place and executed without mercy.  
The footprints found on the spot indicated that nine people gathered at the scene and four were probably gone. But they could not say anything more for now, because the dry soil for days already not allowed to keep all the footprints , wheel cab and horseshoe.  
They also did not know why a child had been found so close to the massacre and had been spared . The culprits may have been the remorse executed an innocent child , where they had just left it there to be found. All that was certain was that little girl who was sleeping peacefully in the office of the Detective Murdoch had been very lucky and today she had a protector, a man who would not let anyone go after her . Because William didn't knew how to take care of this child, certainly, but one thing was certain , he felt it his duty to protect him. He had crossed her blue eyes , and immediately something happened to him , something he could not explain , but one thing he could feel as of love, because he had never experienced this for nobody except the woman who was with him in the office , taking care of this child too.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	3. Illusions

Chapter 3: Illusions

The night was dark. The station number four still swarmed from all sides. Those found earlier in the day had been identified. And as the doctors Grace and Ogden had suspected , the victims were from the same family. They had arrived in town a few months earlier and had not given any sign of life for several days. But there was one thing that bothered the Detective Murdoch, something he could not point.

They had just returned home from the Leroy family and there was no indication that a baby lived there. Few photographs showed the couple and four children, four children , not three as they had believed. From the age established by doctors , photographs dating back several years. The girl who was with other family members have around twenty- five years now . The Detective Murdoch wondering where this woman was and why there was no trace of her while the rest of his family seemed welded and all lived under the same roof.

* * *

He immersed himself in a book on the birds for a few minutes after finding a feather in swaddling clothes of the girl , and another , presumably the same bird in the neck of the mother. He did not see his superior immediately into his office and head towards the child began to squirm a little further . He heard him and gave him just a look before plunging into his work.  
- Tell me Murdoch, launched Brakenreid turning to him , are you deaf ?  
- Sir?  
- You do not hear that little girl needs to eat ?  
- Uh ... well, I did not used to be with children . What does Miss Griffins ? Should she not already be there to take her to the orphanage ?  
- She will not come tonight , threw his superior taking the child, you 'll have to improvise nurse during for a night.  
- But I do not know how, just launched William seeing his superior towards him .  
- You will get there I am sure , he said , handing him the child.  
- Sir? George threw in the doorway . The bottle is ready.  
- Perfect, said Brakenreid , the Detective Murdoch will do it . I 'm going home to sleep two or three hours.  
Before William had time to answer him anything at all , Brakenreid put the baby in his arms . William gave him a desperate look , arms outstretched in front of him , holding the baby awkwardly . His superior gave a shy laugh and walked toward the door. He however turned one last time .  
-Murdoch , use your charm. The ladies are sensitive I think, he said, sending him a look before leaving the room without stop laughing in his beard blink .  
-Sir, you should put her against you , I think it would be even better, George threw timidly approaching .  
- Do you care for children George ?  
- Children , yes I'm doing with my cousins , but no babies. This is not quite the same thing.  
-I understand, William sighed , glancing at the girl who looked wisely.  
He sank deeper into his chair as comfortable as possible taking the baby against him. He reached out to his subordinate who immediately gave him the bottle .  
He looked carefully the little girl who did not need to pray to enjoy her meal , leaving a shy smile on the face of the Detective Murdoch.  
George could not help but smile back , shyly before leaving the office without even the Detective noticing it.

The next few minutes passed in the most quiet in the Office of the Detective. While the central plateau was still much busy, Murdoch felt calm and serene in his bubble . The little girl who was still in his arms had finished her bottle for a few minutes already . But yet he did not want to just sit between the pillows . He felt good , sitting here in this chair, looking tenderly at the child began to fall asleep in his arms. He took a long time , feeling too tired to win . And without realizing he fell asleep too.

* * *

_He had his eyes closed , gently dozing , when he felt a hand slide over him, touching his shoulders, going into his neck , traveling along his arms and brushing his hand. He opened his eyes . The room was dark but yet he lives on the first glance the person who stood before him ._  
_-Julia ? He muttered before dropping his eyes to his hands._  
_She did not answer him and he noticed that the child was no longer in his arms. Then he looked up at the young woman who stood before him . He saw her smile broadly._  
_- Where 's the baby? He asked, not understanding what was happening ._  
_She slid her hands in his and squeezed while keeping silent. William 's simply watched , too mesmerized by her eyes. He would say something , when a hand pulled hers and put her finger on his lips a few seconds before dragging her fingers down his cheek. She let them travel to his ear to come and slide under his chin. He saw the young woman approaching him gently , so close he could feel her warm breath on his lips. But as he was about to feel a soft kiss from her, Julia walked away, giving him one last look and a soft smile before leaving the room , lingering in the doorway a few seconds._  
_He did not move until she had laid hands on the doorframe disappeared. Then he jumped up , the next in what he thought was a bright corridor. He was dazzled during a second , and when could see where he was, he felt his heart leap into his chest._  
_He was in a room where there was a cradle , a window and a rocking chair . In it , turning her back , he saw the young woman who had attracted far. Her blond hair waving behind her barely covered by a thin white nightgown . William approached her slowly , when he stood at her side, his eyes fell on what she had in her arms. She looked up at him and gave him a smile which he replied in the same way . He crouched beside the chair and tenderly stroked the forehead of the child who was in the arms of the young woman. He leaned forward and put his hand again on her cheek before approaching his face to hers. This time , she did not flinch and kissed him during a few seconds._  
_-William , she whispered with a smile on her lips , William ._  
_Then, as he wanted to ask her what was happening , he felt her away again and again , without being able to contain her, holding against her the child. She simply sending him a tender look ._  
_-Julia , no, he said simply, feeling his heart sink in his chest._

* * *

The young woman stood in the doorstep for a few minutes already . She did not know how much time had passed since she had opened the door hearing no response to her knocks. She stood just there , in silence, looking at the man sleeping in the uncomfortable chair , keeping against him the child they found at the lake the past day.

A smile was drawn on her lips at this image of love and she did not dare disturb him then . Colleagues of Detective Murdoch crowded behind her, but it did not bother him in the least , she was , as elsewhere, in another world , far from the tumult of the police station and the dark case they dealt . She was in a world where it was given to see this image can be every day a perfect world, where his friend was the father of a child like the one he had in his arms. A perfect world where she could watch him sleep whenever, a world where their choices were quite different. A world where she would be now the wife of Detective Murdoch.  
But she fell into reality when he pushed a brief sigh of despair , which made her feel ill - at -ease within a second.  
-Julia , no please .  
With the sound of her name, she froze , not knowing if it would be better to notice her or fleeing before he wakes up and act as if she had never been there. But she did not have time to take any decision. Because he woke and just stared , frowning . She does not yet move, simply watching .  
William sat up with a sigh of pain of having spent a short night in the uncomfortable chair , and his eyes fell on the little girl who was always against him. He looked up at her friend , inviting her to join him in the room.  
- You have spent the night here ? The Doctor asked timidly approaching .  
-Yes, I took the baby , no one could take him to the orphanage. But what are you doing here at this hour? He asked, glancing at his watch.  
- I wanted to see how the investigation was going and if I could be of any use . I must say that this girl has also bothered me all night, I hardly slept . But I see that I was worried for nothing, she seems to be well with you .  
William nodded and rose slowly , taking care not to upset the little girl too .  
- I think we will have to change her diapers , he said simply , can you deal with it? I'm hardly at lease for this stuff.  
- Of course, Julia replied with a smile.  
She approached him not stand more than a few inches away . She held out her arms and took the little girl while William was still holding , allowing them to touch a few moments. Julia took the baby against her and looked up at the Detective yet does not moved, look deeply rooted in her own, as his fingers still brushed the skin of the young woman. She did not move either, feeling the air miss her and the heart beat wildly in her chest. The proximity of William made her lose all her mind , especially after the scene where she had attended earlier , but she was as if nothing had happened , and a second later , William broke contact. He walked into a clearing of the throat before taking the floor shyly .

- I should go to Inspector Brakenreid , the suspect could be found during the last hours.  
-If it was the case , he would have warned you I am sure , Julia murmured as he was walking away .  
- You 're probably right , but we never know .  
She looked away and turned to the little girl looked at her with wide eyes.  
- Well, she sighed , you can consider yourself very happy to have spent a night as I have wanted to go at least once in my life. Falling asleep and waking up in the arms of the Detective Murdoch is a privilege.  
She chuckled , shaking her head from left to right before heading to the large table where there were diapers and basin of water before laying the girl and take care of her without stop talk to her tenderly .

* * *

The Detective Murdoch arrived a few short minutes later in the office of his superior. He tried as best as he could to regain his senses and not think the night he had spent . His dream had been so pleasant and painful at the same time , he did not know how to react when he saw the young woman who had haunted him , standing there in front of him and giving him a tender look . He had to admit he liked to see here, but it was once again led so clumsy as he was probably still with her.  
He arrived in the Brakenreid's office who immediately sat up in his chair, putting aside all thoughts .  
- So Murdoch, sleep well? He said simply .  
- If you want , it growled , frowning .  
-You see , this little girl will , too, succumbed to your charm. It was not so difficult.  
- Did you have something new on the investigation during the night , sir? Omit dexterity with the young man.  
- Well, a police station filled with guys in uniform have worked quite well while others were nurses , Brakenreid replied , laughing softly, and Dr. Grace has brought us again. It seems that the woman was pregnant.  
-The baby is hers?  
-Possible .  
-Why are there no trace of him in the house?  
- Crabtree found something , letters between her and someone call Mary , apparently her sister, the one on the photography. He left to go to the location noted on the hipping address. That Mary speaks of a child, you should take a look , he said, gave him the packet of letters connected by a string.  
- This sister take care of the child? But why ?  
- That's what we're going to learn. She was not married , it would not be the first to give birth to a child and hide it from her family.  
- And George did not tell me all this?  
- I told him not to do, after all , I am still the Chef here , added Brakenreid rising, and you need a good night's sleep. Now that this is done , return to work.  
- Although Sir, William nodded as he walked toward the door.  
-Oh Murdoch, he said that he turns around, do not let Dr. Ogden alone with the baby .  
- Sir? William muttered , frowning .  
- She will be able to take him because she hasn't the same , Brakenreid replied , pointing to the young woman he saw through the window a little further .  
William followed his eyes and breathed deeply a few moments before speaking again .  
-I do not think so , sir, Doctor Ogden is not that kind of woman .  
- All women want babies, Murdoch, even when they say otherwise , put them in the arms a bawling and they become mother hens .

William did not answer, just looking at the young woman walk softly in his office, playing with the hand of the little girl she still held in her arms . Brakenreid noticed the attitude of his friend and his eyes went from one to another. He finally understood what it seemed to have happened a few years ago. He finally understood why two people who seemed to love deeply had strayed so abruptly . Thomas Brakenreid had always kept away from it all, but that was not why he had no opinion . He was certainly one that he had shared one or the other time with his wife in private, while George , he was not hiding to say that it was all very sad . The Chief Inspector of the station number four, had always said it was not his duty to intervene because something seemed to escape him and that always infuriated him when this was the case. Now he knew what he had not seen before. Dr. Ogden and Detective Murdoch danced not anymore on the same music for a long time , which led the young woman to dance with another man , that may be do not seem to want family either. Yet his eyes fell once more on Julia that William still looking , and the image that was in his eyes at that moment , shook his heart. For this young woman tenderly holding the child in her arms a few feet away , behaved like a mother, and he was sure she would appreciate this role.  
He sighed and put one second his hand on the shoulder of the young man who seemed to be in place there.

- Go Murdoch, we have work , solve the case as soon as possible; so this kid could finds his family and that this leads go to the rope.  
- Although Sir, William replied with a nod before leaving the office of his superior and head towards his.  
Thomas looked William going back to his office. He saw him smile yet nervously to the young woman who had turned to him for his input . He saw him towards the dark furniture and exchange a few words with the young woman who was giving him a wide smile as he approached him. He saw them take up one in front of the other , Julia gently took the little girl on her lap while William handed her a thick book she looked , leaning on his desk.  
The Chief Inspector assumed that his subordinate had asked the young woman to help him for one of his theories that included only rarely . He mortgaged she gladly accepted , perhaps enjoying the moments they spent together, if not, why had she come so early that morning? Why she always offered her help when she knew perfectly well that Dr. Grace was the best doctor in the city for his age ?  
Thomas knew the answers to these questions, and he could not help thinking that somewhere , all of this was a mess .

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	4. O'Donell

Chapter 4: O'Donell .

They were in the office for an hour already when the Constable Higgins gave two knocks at the door . Murdoch admitted him and Miss Griffins , the head nurse at the orphanage, nearest on his heels. She came for the girl placed with them the time of the investigation. Then, depending on the outcome of this, the child would be returned to the family, if he still had one , or it is declared as suitable for adoption. But all knew that it does not take long for him to be adopted. A child of that age and so adorable will quickly find good parents.  
Thus , Julia finally agreed to separate the baby she had kept with her most of the time. Detective Murdoch had watched the scene in silence, a little away from two young women he does not, however his eyes.  
-Come on little treasure , murmured when her friend put her in the bassinet that had brought the nurse , you will in a place where they will take good care of you.  
She gave her a tender look and gently stroked her cheek before speaking again .  
- Can we come and visit her ? She asked timidly .  
- Of course, your husband and yourself are welcome. It seems she already know and appreciate you.  
-Oh, I'm not her ... Julia said before crossing the eyes of William, who was rooted to the spot a few seconds.  
She left the sentence suspended and pursed her lips a few seconds , not knowing what to say after that. She smiled shyly and leaned on the girl looking at her .  
- I'll get news from you, I promise. Goodbye my lady, she said , kissing the hand of the girl.  
She then withdrew from the baby and stepped to William , thus standing beside him when he walked up to the nurse.  
- Goodbye Miss , and thank you .  
-Goodby Detective , Doctor, 'she added with the intention of him that just gave her a smile.  
The young woman took the leather straps of the bassinet and left the room with the girl , leaving the couple alone , watching her go . Julia took a deep breath and turned to his friend.  
-Julia , everithing is all right? He asked softly , seeing a hint of sadness crossed her eyes.  
-Yes, she 'll miss it all.  
-She will be well where she will be .  
- I do not doubt it , but she knew me wrap at her little finger. A few more hours and I think I could give her anything, she said, chuckling .  
-Yes, I understand , 'said William in the same way , I must admit that I feel the same. But it is so much better for everyone .  
Julia nodded just before inhaling deeply and heading to her dark bag that was a little further.  
- I 'll have to let you William , clinical needs me . Keep me informed of the outcome of the investigation please , it is close to my heart that this child finds a person of his family.  
- I will.  
- Very well , in this case , good luck and good day Detective.  
- Good day Doctor , he replied tenderly , thank you for the help you gave us .  
- If there is anything at all that I can still do ...  
- I will keep you , William cut , go now otherwise you will be late .  
- Thank you William , murmured the young woman before heading to the door and left the room without looking back.  
The young man watched her go yet . He followed her with his eyes on the central plateau and greet colleagues , until she lives, until the very last moment before disappearing behind the dark wood furniture and leave the station number four offices of the Toronto police . He sighed and then walked to his office, where he sat , reading the correspondence of a young woman named Mary who seemed close to the victims and that they had not yet returned . Detective Murdoch looked forward to the report of his subordinate long gone already , to know a little more what was going on and how the investigation was going to evolve .

* * *

Long minutes went by before the young Constable gives a few shots at the door jamb wood Office of the Detective Murdoch. He up to look at him and motioned for him to enter.  
- Coming George .  
- The Inspector Brakenreid told you where I was ? I was investigating a young woman named Mary , the author of the letters found in the room of Miss Leroy .  
-He told me. What did you find ?  
- Well, I went to her home and she was not there . But I surveyed the neighbors. Mrs. Oward , the old lady who lives on the same floor , told me she met from time to time the young woman and a baby living with her . But she never received any visits and no man ever entered . It's seems that she lived alone .  
- What is her relationship with her neighbor?  
- They speak very little, Mrs. Oward says this is a lovely young woman , and very discreet . What had intrigued was she had never noticed Miss Leroy pregnant, but she said one morning she came back with a newborn in her arms. That's all I could learn from her.  
- And other potential neighbors? Continued William who asked his elbows on his desk. Will it something interesting ?  
- For most of them , there is nothing more to add. However, there is an interesting thing indeed , George replied , smiling broadly, the floor above the youngest lives a widow and three children , Lydia , told me she kept time with the baby of Miss Leroy . She pays handsomely for her to come home and do that especially does not tell anyone .  
- How did you get this information in this case? William threw a frown .  
-It seems that my charm does not leave some insensitive , the young man replied proudly.  
His answer does not convince his superior frowned a little , thus prompting George to continue .  
- I saw a copy of my book on the library that was behind her , began the young man , I had to say who I was and she told me bluntly what I wanted .  
- Is it not the abuse of power that George ? William threw laughing softly before getting up .  
-No, I 'm just doing my job Detective , incidentally, is what I always say a police officer has to find the right words at the right time . That's the secret to a good interview where a neighborhood . You 're not with me ?  
- Indeed, William nodded with a grin, and what became by the rest of this interview with Miss Lydia ?  
- She loved the story , however , she accused me of killing Senora this way , it ...  
- On the case , George,William cut a tone louder than him, did she learned something about Miss Leroy ?  
-Oh, sighed the young man , well, she kept the little girl, Eloise , who was the baby in the river, at least it seems that it is the same. But it was at night because Miss Leroy was ... important business to attend to and she rarely returned before daylight.  
- Important business, muttered Detective Murdoch.  
- I think of a woman under bad sir, but I do not see how such a woman can live in such a neighborhood . It is a building in which I could live with my payroll officer .  
-Miss Leroy would be a prostitute ? William whispered .  
- That would match sir.  
- With a child ? And who would live in an apartment ? Detective continued , biting his lips.  
- This is strange indeed, replied his subordinate, Miss Lydia says she has not been called by Miss Leroy for three days and she has not seen since. I waited several minutes to wait for her arrival, but she did not come , so I returned to the station to make my report .  
- Hmm , muttered the Detective in his beard before turning to his office and take a look at the two feathers that were stuck between two glass plates , the assumption of prostitution seems good , George. I also found these two feathers , one on the body of a victim , the other in the child 's diapers , it proves that a third person was in contact with the victims and the younger daughter. But something bothers me .  
- This baby would be that of Miss Mary ? The father of her could pay for the apartment.  
-No, this child is her sister I think, who will have left Mary so that their parents do not know she was pregnant.

- It seems to me very complicated story Sir, George threw a frown , how a prostitute can take better care of her child rather than her own mother ?  
- Reputation . Neither one nor the other was married, a prostitute with a child, has nothing to lose its reputation , while a young single woman living with her parents, much to risk having a child. Mary seemed to be away from her family for some time , except her sister, no one should know this secret .  
- But what would be the relationship with the bloody murder? A settling?  
- I don't know, sighed the young Detective , this is what we will discover. Do you have the address of Miss Mary Leroy ?  
- You want to get there ? Asked the young man seeking the sheet where he had marked the address of the young woman in his notebook .  
- I perhaps be more fortunate than you , 'said William , taking the piece of paper he held out , this is a good job anyway George .  
- What should I do while waiting for your return ?  
- Investigate on Louise Leroy, the father of the child is our first suspect , we must find him. She has had to meet him somewhere , there must be clues of him. But do it tactfully , if this man can afford an apartment for a woman he barely knows , he must have influence. I doubt that Mary Leroy can earn enough money on its own , there must be something that still eludes us.  
- Well , sir, the young man nodded .  
- Call also orphanage St-Maurice, he said, pointing to the door , ask Miss Griffins and tell her who this child is. We can be a family contact but she must stay there for hours . That no one would visit her and if a person requests to do so, they say that the child is not there, and we warn immediately.  
He left the room before changing his mind and speak again .  
-Add that Dr. Ogden however can see her when she wants it and tell her the latest advances in the investigation , she would like to be notified when if is something new and I promised her that will be the case .  
- Okay , just answered the young man with incomprehension before seeing leave the office without even turning .

* * *

The way to the home of Mary Leroy took only a few short minutes. The Detective Murdoch put his bicycle against the lamppost was in front of the entrance of the building, but on the other side of the street . He stood there a few minutes watching the goings and went to the red brick building .

Then he went into the library that was in front of the building. He stood behind the glass and absently flipped several books , leaving drag a look on the street. When he saw the young woman out of the building and down the three small steps leading down into the street and take the sidewalk. William took one last look at the book he had , then he plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out a few pieces that landed on the wooden counter behind which an old man smiled from ear to ear .  
- Good day Sir, he said , while William went to the door again.  
- You too , 'replied the young man just before poking his book in his inside pocket of his jacket and push the door with a small bell rang a few moments.

He took his bicycle he rolled gently beside him , walking on the opposite side to that of the young woman he followed at a distance sidewalk. He did a long time along several busy streets of the city and then closer but equally lively streets . Finally, after several minutes of walking, the girl borrowed a narrow alley , shooting a glance behind her. William followed carefully , seeing meander between tall buildings without windows. He saw the young woman giving two small strokes in a dark door opened almost immediately. She came in, just giving a glance at the man who had opened and closed the door violently behind her. William then left his hiding place behind the red stone wall and walked toward the building. Nothing different from the other , no openings on that side of the street, no sign . Nothing. He walked around the building , leading to the busy street . A sign gently swaying in the wind low summer .

" O'Donell Club "

The Detective frowned and looked again carefully the red façade. The dark door incited anybody wishing to enter . The large window right next was obstructed by a thick black fabric and high floor windows do not yet allow him to see more than the thick curtains of hand and other openings .

Seeing that he could not learn anything more about the outside of the building, he walked to the door and gave two strokes. No response. He tried again with more force and a few seconds later, a small man with red hair and prominent mustach opened the door and looked at him with piercing eyes.  
- Sir? But he said in a tiny voice. Can I see your membership card?  
- My card ? William repeated with incomprehension.  
- This is a private club , only members can enter, good day sir, he simply said before closing the door on the Detective.  
It remained speechless few seconds. He raised his fist to the door yet again , he changed his mind . He was not going to say it was from the police. He would wait for more to do , but he knew he was onto something .  
He then turned around and went back to the police station where he was going to do some research to learn more about this club so selective .

* * *

The hours passed quickly that day and it was finally the end of the afternoon the Inspector Brakenreid entered the office of his subordinate to take the matter further .  
- O'Donell is a powerful and respectable man, began Brankenreid after the detailed statement of Murdoch.  
- Not so respectable that sir, replied the Detective, he landed in Scotland in 1890 and has long held clandestine fights boxes , this is how he became so powerful, thanks to the money amassed over the years .  
- He will not be the first off the boat and try his luck in America. You think he is related to this whole thing ?  
- It's in one of his very private clubs what input the only person in this family still alive. One that seemed to take care of the child found a few meters from the massacre.  
-I do not like that Murdoch, we can not enter the club without pretense , just because your intuition tells you that something is going fishy .  
- The ideal would be a member of this club and able to give us inside information , William muttered more to himself than to his superior.  
- Are you kidding? Threw it laughing. Nobody knows who is a member of this kind of thing , nobody knows what 's going on and believe me you will not get anything by putting a guy at the entrance and gathering those who leave for questioning .  
- And young women? Suggested the young man. Miss Leroy should not be the only one.  
- Without doubt, would still have to find one who is willing to talk to a police officer, but I doubt that is the case.  
- There must be a person who dares to do so.  
- Mmhh grumbled Brakenreid , do not swear on it. We'll have to tweak it if you want to get something for these people, I know what I'm talking about. They are Scots and Scots, I do know .  
- And you can not play your background information for us ?  
- Murdoch, growled his superior, I went last year for the position of Mayor , everyone knows me .  
- Everyone in Toronto , sir? William winced remained skeptical on this point.  
-The Scots at Toronto, replied Brakenreid , he'll have to find another way to resolve this investigation .  
William winced but did not respond , leaving his eyes travel over the cloth that had covered the body of the baby they found in the lake. He knew that the investigation would prove difficult , yet he would not give up . It was by no means a kind. William was in the habit of last minute complications and once again , it shall prevent not solve this case , even get hurt , it 's not important . There go all the way , come what may , as was his duty , and now he no longer had it in his life.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	5. Promise

Chapter 5 promise.

The Detective Murdoch had returned home that evening. He did not like to leave the offices of the police station in the middle of an investigation, but his supervisor had insisted , as he did only rarely . And it was therefore against heart he returned to the boarding house where he was staying to sleep a few hours.

He comes back at the station police, in the morning , much later than he had wanted , still exhausted from the eventful night he had . Because dreams do not disappear , on the contrary and thunderstorms over Toronto neither, preventing falling asleep , sometimes by their intensity , sometimes the memories he had of a storm falling on him head as he was lived on the roof of the morgue.  
Thus , William borrowed the central plateau slowy , going immediately to his office . When entered, footsteps sounded behind him.  
-Sir, George launched with joy, Higgins and I 've got your man . His name is Edmond Jones, and attended Miss Louise Leroy for several months. I did put in the interview room.  
-Perfect George , William replied with a smile before heading to the door again , what did you learn about him?  
-He comes from Montreal , as the Leroy family, this is how he knew Miss Louise, began the young man as they walked to the interview room , they are met to the church. Mr. Jones worked as a valet in the Blubell family since three years.  
- Blubell ? William launched with astonishment. Well .  
-As you say , sir , 'replied George, he claims to know Miss Leroy, but instead it seems not to have seen for several months .  
- How many months ? Asked the Detective then they both stood in the corridor leading to the room where the young man patiently .  
- I do not know .  
- It is of utmost importance , said William, does he know someting about the little girl?  
-No, George confessed , I thought it would be better if you do it during the interview . But from what I learned on the family, Louise Leroy never go outside and there was this man who is likely to be the father of the child .  
The Detective just nodded and opened the door before disappearing into the dark room with wood-covered walls inspired by many things but not serenity.  
He gave a glance at the young man sitting across from him at the end of the table before reaching the second chair and sit .  
- Detective William Murdoch, are you Mr. Jones?  
-Edmund Jones, yes , could you explain to me what I'm doing here Detective? Your Constable has just led me into this room and I'm waiting for . My bosses do not like their employees to be late.  
- I understand , William whispered a quiet and calm voice that contrasted sharply with the nervousness living the young man , but I have a few questions .  
-Well, made , Jones sighed and get it over .

-Do you know Miss Louise Leroy ?  
-Why? It is because of her that I 'm here ?  
-I ask the questions Mr. Jones.  
-Yes I know , we attend the same church , I see her the Sunday during sermons, we chatted one or the other time .  
- What are you talking about ?  
- Everything and nothing, we both come from Montreal , we talked about our childhood in the same town childhood.  
- Were talking about ? Repeated the Detective . You do not do it anymore?  
-No, I have not seen Louise in recent months. The Blubell are demanding and I have not attended church for a while due to lack of time. You will not stop me for not attending every sermon anyway.  
- Since when have you seen her ? William threw ignoring his last remark .  
-I do not know , a few months . I do not see how that may interest you .  
- This interests Mr. Jones , as Louise Leroy and her family was found brutally murdered there a few days of this and now you are the most likely suspect .  
- You suspect me of murder ? Threw the young man making a jump in his chair.  
- So I ask again my question , since when have you seen Louise Leroy ?  
He spent a moment in complete silence . William kept his eyes on the young man who played nervously with his hands he had placed on his knees before him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before speaking again .  
- There are eight months to Christmas Eve .  
- This evening she told you she was pregnant ?  
- I ... no, sighed the young man took a panic , she had done before, I had not even noticed she was pregnant.  
-So , you knew it was your child.  
-Yes, but I did not want to marry her, his father would cut my throat and my bosses have sent me . And it was only ... passion. I did not expect that she tells me that I was going to be a father.  
- What did you do when she announced her situation?  
- I told her I did not want to see her and I did not want this child . I have ordered her to go to an abortionist .  
- But she did not.  
-No, she wanted to keep him, but she did not know how to tell her family. I did not want to hear about it , it was not my business.  
- Not your business ? William repeated stunned. You are the father of this child.  
- I plug in against Detective , this kid can goes to hell . I do not want it , it would only bother me more than anything else .  
William took a deep breath , feeling bubbling up inside , but still keeping his composure. He took a deep breath and spoke again.  
- What did you do to learn that Louise had kept the child?  
- You think I have killed her?  
- You seem angry that she did not obey you .  
- Of course I was angry . So yes, the kid I would have done disappear and have it without hesitation. But I did not kill Louise or even her family. I told her she would never see me and she had no interest in trying if I ruin her reputation and that of her family. She promised me that she accepted the contract provided that I never see her child. I have been very stupid not to accept .  
- I see, the Detective mumbled before getting up .  
- What will you do with him now that his mother is dead? Asked the young man , feeling his throat tighten .  
- I think it 's not your business, " replied William , you can leave.  
- I am free ? He said when he saw the young man opened the door.  
- You are free Mr. Jones, said simply William before left the room without looking back , and do not find you on my way to the future.  
He met Higgins in the corridor and paused for a second .  
- Mr Jones is out of the question , he can go home , however I wish he left this place in the second in a way that I judge of unflattering if you see what I mean .  
- I quite see sir, Higgins said , smiling shyly before heading to the young man who already becoming.

He grabbed him violently by the arm and led him toward the exit, despite his protests . William watched them go , suspecting perfectly that the suspect would soon find a lot of dust on his suit so beautiful .  
- Sir? Timidly launched George's voice beside him .  
William turned to him and he spoke again.  
-Sir, Inspector Brakenreid ask that you reach him in his office right now, he said with concern .  
-Something is wrong George ? Worried Detective Murdoch.  
-He is not alone , the Chief Constable and Dr. Ogden is also there.  
-Julia ? William muttered , frowning .  
George just nodded and William walked past him to get to the office of his superior that he could see through the windows the next Chief of Police and the young woman.  
Before entering , he nevertheless turned to George one last time.  
-George , Mr. Jones is no longer on the list of suspects. It is pretentious and obviously I do not agree with the way he lives his life. But that does not make him a murderer. He is free, but put a man who keeps an eye on him, we never know .  
- Well sir, nodded his friend before William turns to the door of the office of his superior and gives a few shots .  
The Inspector Brakenreid beckoned William entering. He closed the door behind him and gave a look to the Chief who was in the room.  
- Chief Constable, he said shyly , Dr. Ogden, he added, smiling shyly at the young woman who returned it in the second.  
-Detective Murdoch, launched the highest ranking , how's this homicide investigation doing?  
-Hardly sir .  
-Yes, as I was able to learn from the Inspector Brakenreid .  
They exchanged glances and William replied shyly speech.  
-The suspect that we had was released, he had no reason to commit these murders.  
- All your suspicions and your clues you grow to O'Donell track.  
-Yes sir, replied politely that William did not understand what this meeting was about.  
- This is what I understand , Chief grumbled before speaking again on a stronger tone, which is why Dr. Ogden is here. She will help you in your investigation.  
- In what way?  
- I'll let you explain herself.  
They all turned to the young woman who suddenly felt her breath failed her . She could not bear the look of his friend and preferred and look at the ground a few moments , just long enough to find the courage she needed . She had already met with the Chief of Police as well as the Inspector Brakenreid even though George on the other side of the window knew what was going on . She could endure the scorn of the Chief and the lack of confidence of the Inspector Brakenreid , but she knew she could not bear the anxiety of William . However , she does not not want to change her mind this time. She took a deep breath and crossed the worried look of his friend tried to reassure him with a shy smile that yet had no effect on him.  
- I learned the progress of the investigation , I learned that you had found the young woman. You need a person who enters the club to find out what 's going on .  
- No police officer can do , Julia. And it is a men's club .  
- I realize , she said shyly , but this club is not just for men. There was a good person who can enter.  
William frowned , do not leave yet eye , when suddenly the light went on , but the Chief spoke before he even find the words to say.  
- Dr Ogden is our source inside the club. She will go as a lost young woman who need money.  
- You do not think about it , 'replied William .  
- I am afraid that is Murdoch, growled Brakenreid not seemed to approve of this but resigned himself .  
- We do not know who frequent these places , 'said the Detective Murdoch , many influential people know who you are , you might recognize , and we do not know what is really going on , you might stumble upon men who ...  
-Murdoch , cut Brakenreid , it was your idea.  
-No, no, won the Detective, I never wanted this .  
-However , it was brilliant thinking to infiltrate the organization , said the Chief.  
- Dr Ogden is not made for it, threw William giving barely a glance at his friend.  
- Dr Ogden made this choice Detective Murdoch, said the Chief, and I agree .  
-Julia , William was on a lower tone , stepping toward her, it's too dangerous , I do not want you to take this risk.  
- I do it for the child , it needs to be fought for her and everyone else that I possibly can ? Nothing will make me change my mind , I 'm afraid.  
- You agree that? William threw his superior .  
-Murdoch murmured Brakenreid , Doctor knows what she's doing. It is knowingly it is offered for this role.  
- NO, replied the young man always with strength, I forbid you to do so.  
- You forbid me ? Since when are you in a position to allow me or ban me anything at all ? Huffed the young woman.  
- Do not do this , gently replied William , please .  
- My decision is made , always with determination Julia threw a flash at the bottom of her gray eyes , and your superiors approved my collaboration , I do not have to have your consent to anything at all .  
Then silence fell in the room , yet the tension was more than palpable. William held his anger , Julia did the same with her tears , determined to keep their positions and not to weaken it.  
-Murdoch , you will keep an eye on her , threw Brakenreid timidly , but it is non-negotiable when the participation of Doctor of the investigation.  
-No ,' said William , shaking his head from side to side , I refuse to participate in this endeavor . Find another person willing to see you thrown into the lion's den .  
Julia felt her heart sink in her chest for a second , then she met the last time the young man's gaze before it leaves the room at a run .  
-George , you spoke of the last elements of the investigation with Dr. Ogden ? Threw he angrily against the young man who was in his office.  
- It was you who told me to do , sir.  
- Not before I know it, 'replied William , George dammit !  
They even exchanged a glance , but a word, then the Detective Murdoch left the office in a hurry , too angry to stay one more second.

The three stood for a few minutes in the office , preparing the way the woman should contact a club member to enter and facilitate their investigation.

When everything was settled a few minutes later , she left the police station with a heavy heart . No one could miss the exchange that took place in the office of their supervisor. The windows were not thick and the words were lound. Thus , the young woman left the building under the incredulous and desolate eyes of her former colleagues .  
She then wanted to go home to calm down, but she remembered that empty house that awaited does not calm down , quite the contrary. She did not want to end up in this prison she knew every day. She needed to be in a safe place full of good memories, a place where she felt at home.  
She looked up at the building of the morgue and took the road . But passing by the small wooden door that hid the whereabouts reduce it across the roof amount , she changed her mind . She opened the door and entered. She climbed down the ladder and went up , so get on the roof, and there she was reliving the low wind.

* * *

The Detective Murdoch was out of him and nothing could calm him down. He took the way to the morgue . Again he did not know why was the case . He had entered and found the room empty . He was sitting at the young woman desk, head in his hands a few minutes. When the idea came to him that he really was the worst idiots have acted that way with her. He should understand that she needed his support , even though she knew he would not accept this situation. If cared for her and he was his friend, he would have understood and would have given her without reservation. But William was afraid , so afraid of losing what mattered most in the world for him. He had done so to protect her, and once again , it was very awkward for him.

* * *

He then jumped up and left the quiet room , praying he had time to catch her before she left the office. But in the long corridor of the morgue , he remembered her icy stare , he should apologize , no doubt , but not immediately . Julia needed to calm down, and also , if he did not have words for it regret it .  
He walked past the wooden door leading to the roof. He gave a weak smile and opened it, rushing into the room and saw that the ladder was down . It would have tried to turn back , knowing that Julia had to be up there and angry. But as he was leaving the room , he heard cries barely audible , yet who broke his heart. He sighed deeply and climbed the ladder to turn quietly get on the roof. She did not see him sitting on the soft ground, eyes closed. William then gave a small clearing of the throat to notice her and Julia looked up at him.  
- I think twice before I show you one of my secrets, she said bitterly.  
- I'm sorry, just let go of the young man , Julia please , forgive me .  
-I do not know if I still have the strength , she said the lump in her throat .  
William then sat next to her and handed her a timid white handkerchief . She met his gaze , taking it and saw his smile and immediately she let out another sob.  
-William , I thought you were the only man on earth who understood me and do not react the way you react earlier .  
- You are an amazing woman you know, but I 'm sorry to say that perhaps I regret my reaction , certainly not my words , at least a good portion of them. You ... expect too much for me so I'll let you take such risks .  
- I promise you that nothing will happen to me .  
- You can not make a promise like that, we both know it.  
- Please , she said, almost pleading , give me your blessing. I need to know that you have confidence in myself and my choices.  
- I trust you, but I can not , William confessed , and I 'm sure Darcy would be my opinion. It's much too dangerous. He could not recover from your loss.  
- Darcy, sighed the young woman herself , looking at her hands firmly held the handkerchief of the Detective, I do not change my mind William . This is to my heart . I know I can help this child , I feel deep within me. I do not want to give up and I will do everything in my power to help her , though beings can dangers.  
- I was expecting a bit that is to be the case , he muttered, so if this is what you want , let me make sure that everything goes well .  
- I thought you did not want to get in to this?  
- Did you think for one second these unfortunate words? I was angry and I 'm being a little , he admitted sheepishly , but I will never leave you alone to face danger. I will undertake to ensure that all goes well .  
- I know that no one else can do better than you, 'she said, smiling shyly , yet still leaving a tear sliding down her cheek.  
She grabbed his hand he pressed forcefully before smiling at him tenderly .  
- I am afraid to lose you, timidly threw Detective anchoring his eyes into hers.  
- It does not happen, the young woman replied , smiling shyly , nothing can happen to me if you're with me .  
- I promise you that I will watch over you , Julia.  
- This promise , I know you will hold it William and I thank you.  
He smiled and without them really realizing it, they approached him one another . They needed to feel the other against either for reassurance. Thus , Julia pressed against William who tightened his arms around her waist for a tender embrace they broke that long minutes later.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	6. Rebecca

Chapter 6: Rebecca .

The days that followed the discussion had been between William and Julia were very painful for Murdoch. So that everything goes well for the young woman, she had to take a new identity, a new life and learn another past, but more importantly, she was to have no contact with the police.

William had often live with the absence of the young woman, the choices they had made separate them . He was accommodated even if he had to admit that she had missed her more than once . Today was not her absence that was unbearable , it was not knowing if she was okay or not. He knew that for her safety, he was not to close , not to new , or try to watch from afar, and that he could not stand . He walked like a lion in a cage in the office , because the only possible way forward for the survey was the report of Dr. Ogden . Report that they didn't have.  
- I should see what happens , sir, he dropped into the office of his superior.  
- No way, Brakenreid replied flatly.  
- She could be in danger.  
- Do you have a hunch ? Grumbled his superior.  
-No, not really, William replied timidly , it is only of concern.  
- If you try to contact her, she will be Murdoch, calmly replied the other man , wait until she contact you.  
William did not answer him and glared before dropping on the chair across the desk. He sighed deeply , rubbing his forehead moments .  
- We have more news since three days.  
- This is what we expected , the time to arouse no suspicion. She must gain their trust, to enter the club and give us the necessary information. If the plan fails, we will not have a second chance and if you try anything at all to her , she may be discovered. We must wait , that's all.  
-Why have you gice your permission to do this madness ? You ought not to allow her participation in this investigation . Left to find a pretext .  
- You know the Doctor Ogden better than me, he laughs , nobody can stop her from doing anything at all , except you , and she knows you , you 'll never make it . I'm wrong ?  
William did not answer right away, then nodded with a grin .  
- Unfortunately, you're right. But yet I tried to dissuade her , and it changed nothing .  
- You were not convincing enough , admit it, added Brakenreid giving him a wink, she knew that you would end up accepting .  
This time he did not answer . He knew he was not very convincing . A single tear from Julia and he forgot all anger to her. He had enough to meet her gaze to blame terribly. To hear her tell him that she did not know if she still had the strength to forgive him broke his heart into a thousand pieces . So he resigned himself , despite himself , to let it do her own choice, but vowing never to think that the worst could happen. He knew that if he thought he foncerait immediately to the apartment where Julia lived for the need of the investigation, to see if she was okay . He knew it was not what he had to do . It would only risk to endanger , and angry. William would neither one nor the other . The thought then led to Darcy , wondering how the husband of Dr. Ogden accept this situation. And finally, he chose not to go this way , consider the relationship between Darcy and Julia broke his heart , and he did not need it at this moment.

* * *

The young woman was found in the skin of another for several days already . She lived in a tiny room on the top floor of a building made of wood and run down. Her neighbors bearings were drunkards , prostitutes, vagrants who spent one or two nights before being expelled , crooks of all kinds .

She accommodated somehow this situation , sleeping very little and always on the alert. She, who had hardly used to attend this kind of environment , was surprised she was not so scared. Her long years of working with the police had allowed her to confront poverty often . However, she still felt a lump in her stomach when she used the unsafe streets. She often sought a friendly face and in particular the Detective who had sworn to take care of her . Yet she never saw . She was a little disappointed, but she understood . The plan was that she will be coming into contact with them when she had managed to get into the private club. Which will not be long to happening.

She had been invited to enter the building that the Detective had examined a few days earlier . She was to meet a man , Sam, who would tell her whether he could help .

* * *

She entered in a summer afternoon , yet inside , the atmosphere was subdued and stuffy. Black and red curtains were around the large central room . Purple carpet , round wooden tables, chic chandeliers , a wide staircase that seemed to go up a floor just as flamboyant , tables, and a wooden stage at the back of the room but still visible everywhere, aspired to yet warm atmosphere stifling.

Julia crossed the room in silence , looking quietly around her before the man who had opened the dark door, open a second.  
-Mary , he said , without going into the room, a new dancer. Dresses her , Sam wants to see her in thirty minutes.  
He motioned for Julia to enter the room , which she did , before he closes the door behind her.  
-Good morning, threw the young woman who approached her immediately , I'm Mary , she added, holding out her hand .  
-Rebecca , Julia said , smiling and shaking her hand she had handed her .  
- Come on, I 'll fix you , 'said Mary , smiling.  
Julia nodded and looked around her. The room was bigger than she had thought . But it was crowded everywhere, mirrors, flowers , fabrics, dresses, corsets casually posed , makeup on very small consoles and screens buried under piles of feathers and mask show.  
She followed the young woman who had welcomed her . The blond hair waved carefully in her back, her slender waist and long legs gave him the impression of floating above the ground. She turned to her and a twinkle through her gray eyes .  
- Do not worry , she said timidly , it is not as difficult as it looks.  
Julia frowned, not really understanding what she wanted to say , but before she could answer her, she pointed to a screen.  
- Take off your clothes , I 'll get you a dress.  
- I wear one , 'replied the doctor.  
-Yes, but you never seduce men dressed like that , they will not pay to see their mother, she said , laughing.  
Julia remained silence during a moment , which the young woman laughed again.  
- We only have thirty minutes Rebecca , this work do you really want it?  
- I need to have it.  
- In this case, undress yourself , I 'll be right back soon.  
Dr. Ogden said nothing and looked away for a few moments before sighing and slip behind the screen. She pulled her dress, her shoes and waited a few seconds before the young woman back. She met her gaze and saw her make a face.  
- What ? Julia asked timidly .  
- For you, undress you what does that mean ?  
- All ? Julia dropped in surprise.  
-Yes, so I can see how the dress fits you best.  
Julia sighed again and turned , opening her corset, removing her shirt in lace, but her stockings and petticoats .  
- Have you finished ? Mary threw the other side of the screen , seeing the last piece of fabric pass over .  
- Yes .  
- Well, then try thid , she said , handing him a dark dress with hand Julia immediately seized .  
A few minutes later , she came out from behind the screen , standing in front of the young woman who looked at from every angle .  
- You are quite pretty , grimaced Mary , this dress is not made for you. Here, put this instead , she added, handing her another dark red .  
Julia took it and executed . But she had to admit she had some difficulty dressing herself. She let out a sigh of discontent that Mary understood immediately .  
- Do you need help?  
- It's not denial , admitted Dr. Ogden .  
A few seconds later , Mary appeared to her. She pushed her hair out of her back and her neck and grabbed the two parts of the corset in the back of Julia .  
She felt the fingers of Mary touch her skin as she tied the laces of the corset quickly .  
- You seem to have a habit , she said, smiling shyly.  
-Yes, admitted the young woman in the back , I always helped my sister and the other girls here .  
Julia did not answer , thinking it was better to earn the confidence of the young woman before beginning her investigation. When it no longer felt the fingers of her , she turned and smiled.  
- Thank you.  
- I beg you , now , a little makeup , threw Mary , smiling.  
- I follow you simply replied Julia .  
And so , a few seconds later, she sat on a comfortable chair and let out by the expert hands of her new friend . When she was finished , she took her before a mirror and watched her reaction.  
Julia was silent a moment , looking at every angle . This dress suited her , yet she knew she never would dare me to wear on the street, too subjective , too revealing her back and barely covering her breasts. Mary had preferred to let hair down , just pinned here and there by a few pins in silver. Her blue eyes were highlighted by a very thin black below and above and far down her cheeks gave her a good face and a seductive look .  
-Di you like it? Mary threw timidly .  
-Yes, I ... I 'm not usually like this, admitted Julia .  
- It does not surprise me , she replied, smiling broadly , you'll ty to . I'm sure Sam will wants you . You do not like a mother now , but a real dancer.  
They smiled and the door swung open . The man who led Julia hitherto appeared again first spoke again.  
- She is ready ?  
- Yes .  
- Well, follow me , 'he said to Julia .  
She is executed and before leaving gave another look at the young woman.  
- Thank you, she said simply , smiling.  
She returned it in the second before the door closes on her feet.

* * *

The meeting with Sam lasted a few minutes. The man was tall, elegant and rather handsome . He also looked at every angle , revolving around her as a vulture ready to pounce on his prey. Julia felt ill - at -ease , because his eyes had nothing kind as the young woman had been earlier . She did not like the way he observed , nor with whom he spoke to her . Julia had always been an independent woman and a true feminist, felt neither more nor less than a single object.  
She felt his hands on her , closing her eyes to hold her anger and disgust when the landed on her ass , laughing softly.  
- Well, he says away , and you can dance ?  
Julia did not answer. He made a last lap around her and sat on the nearest before resuming speech table.  
-Dance, he ordered .  
- There is no music, gently replied Julia who could not stand this attitude towards it .  
- Well, imagine that there are.  
She gave him a black eye and slowly ascended the dress on her legs , revealing a dark skirt gently moving the slow rhythm of her steps.  
She made the exercise a few seconds in silence for all the music sound of her heels on the wooden floor .  
- Well, Mary will teach you what you have to know about the choreography , you're our , whispered Sam, for the money you are paid to the customer that you fill . You do not have to have a relationship outside of here , no man , who is ready to pay the price that must be the one that will get you . At this point , he will ask you what he wants, and you will be forced to give him.  
- If I refuse ?  
- That, my dear, I hope for you that this will not be the case . Our clients have the money to make you a princess, they can also lose everything in a snap , then I advise you not to disappoint us .  
- Very well , 'said Julia , feeling her throat tighten .  
- You do not lack anything Rebecca , we are a big family and you're part of it now.  
Julia smiled and did the same , then he asked her to leave and go to learn the dance for the evening as it would go up on stage and everything had to be perfect.

* * *

It spent another full day before the Detective Murdoch receives a message from Dr. Ogden . It was clear and short .

_"At O'Donell Club. Tuesday. 8PM ._

_Rebecca "_

He immediately realized that Rebecca was none other than Julia because he recognized her handwriting and there was she to give him an appointment at the club. His heart swelled a little joy , this message meant she was okay and she was waiting . She slipped a card club member in the casing thereby allowing him to enter.

So he spent the next two days with much less anxiety than before , even if he was not reassured.

* * *

He took the way of the club with a heavy heart . He arrived a few minutes later , a knock on the door and presented the card sent to him by Julia . He could enter and a quick glance at the room inspired him noting good. It snaked around the crowded tables, where men smoked , drank and played cards . The air was smoky and William widely preferred away tables . He walked over to the bar, behind which a man of fifty years looked over his glasses.  
- You are new , I 've never seen, he grumbled .  
- Indeed, William said , sitting down.  
- What do you want to drink?  
William thought for a moment , wondering if he was able to drink anything at all . He finally said that it was better to order something , the time he finds Julia . But for now , there was no trace of it, nor any woman for that matter .  
- A whiskey, he said simply , knowing that he did not drink a single drop .  
He looked at the man serve , not omitting glancing around him . He thanked him and glanced at his watch. He had to wait five minutes, five small and endless minutes. A man sat next to him and ordered him as a drink.  
- I 've never seen, he said, turning to him and smiling at him , Guy Marshall, he said , extending his hand.  
- Harry Bring , naturally replied William pressing it .  
-New to Toronto?  
- I travel a lot , said William .  
- This is good , he says , providing a glance.  
William nodded politely but did not answer. He would not talk to him and it surprised him that a man of this private club if not presented to him so easily.  
- You do not drink your whiskey ? Launched his new companion after a few minutes of silence.

Luckily, the music began to sound a bit further and the lights went out in the room to turn on stage before the Detective has time to respond. The man sat next to William no longer gave no look at his glass and turned to the room to whistle with enthusiasm. A plump woman and cherry hair color came on the scene in the applause of the men . Many got up and went to the scene , William did the same .  
-Good evening, gentlemen, said a woman with enthusiasm, you have long awaited this evening to attend only the most delectable performances throughout the city. We have a new girl among us , give her the best welcome, because as you know , she will choose her partner for the evening , and believe me there will be only a little lucky. Gentlemen, show!

It was enthusiastically applauded and whistled and also encouragement. The music grew louder when the curtain upstage open a slim young woman . She wore a purple dress with a plunging neckline , a marked size and blond hair waving in her bare back . A mask hiding z part of her face , yet , William recognized in the second. He pushed her a front row seat as she walked on stage in the increasingly intense encouragement of the men . The Detective meanwhile did not move too mesmerized by the sight before him.  
Julia stood there before him , softly dancing on the beat of the music in front of all these men, so quite dressed . He met her eyes and thought he detected a hint of surprise in hers , yet she continued to dance , followed closely by six other women just as quite dressed . For William the time had stopped . In his mind mingled various thoughts . He did not know if he was ready to jump on stage to cover and save her honor , or continue to watch this show he wanted to know for him and him alone . Nor does not move, his desire to get on stage and take her away from was not the strongest, but because he knew how dangerous it could be if he will do it .

The dance lasted a few minutes before the music finally stopped under a wave of applause and whistles. The plump woman came up on stage and took the hand of Julia that led to the end of the scene.  
- And now , Rebecca will choose .  
Some men tried to get her attention. Julia , smiling, let her gaze travel over the crowd , but knowing that she would choose . She gave her attention to William and retired the only flower that was in her hair. She bent down to him and put the flower in his jacket pocket , smiling. William did not move, his eyes deep in hers few seconds.  
-Congratulations , sir, threw the woman on stage, tonight Rebecca is yours.  
She gently pushed Julia fell into the arms of William , tightening his arms around her waist immediately , feeling her hot breath on his lips.  
Time seemed to stand still , while the other women walked to the men they chose to turn .  
- What does all this mean ... Jul  
-Rebecca , Julia cut putting her finger on his lips still in the arms of the Detective , come, she added, taking his hand before bring him to the back of the room .

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	7. Passion and Reason

Chapter 7: Passion and reason.

William followed Julia to a corner of the room , next to an empty panel . She pressed her back against the wall and immediately turned to him.  
- I have some information for you, she whispered to him that just him could hear.  
-Before that , explain me what you were doing on that stage , in that outfit? Have you no honor ? He growled yet almost afraid to raise his voice to be heard.  
Julia remained silence a few seconds , then she pursed her lips and spoke again , trying to hide the anger that rose gently in her.  
- I have an honor William , and I think not having tainted for dancing as I did . Nobody knows who I am, except you . I do not see how that can bother anyone at all , with the mask , you can not recognize me .  
-You think so ? Replied the young man. It took me only a few seconds to recognize you and yet I have hardly used to see you in such a ... dress . You can not imagine what these men think of you in this moment.  
Julia looked offended , yet she did not have time to answer anything at all , when the man that William had crossed the bar went up to them, a drink in hand .  
- I offer you this one to you, my friend, he said smiling, you deserved it , he added, giving him a nod , use it well . You've done jealous tonight.  
William took the glass and smiled politely before man goes chuckling . Julia took the opportunity to take a look in the glass before speaking .  
- Whiskey ? She said in a moralizing way.  
- I was not planning on drinking, William justified in placing it on the nearby table.  
- After all , do as you see fit , she said with a sigh , but do not judge me neither.  
He grimaced and sighed deeply before nodding .  
- Did you have any information ?  
- Am I attractive now ?  
-Julia , William whispered softly.  
- Well, then if you want more I think we need to play the game as they are watching us from the corner of the eye and they could not understand that you are not excited to know that I have chosen you .  
- Play the game? Repeated the young man, meeting her eyes .  
She looked to the sky and a few seconds later, Julia 's hands slid over William to attract to her. He let himself do too surprised by what happened . He felt the young woman pressed her body against his, as her hands took the way of his neck, caressing his hair fingertips . The back of the Doctor hit the wall behind her and she let out a small sigh. William still does not move, looking misunderstanding with the young woman.  
- If you want to deceive you will have to put the web , she said softly.  
-So I can not do you ...  
He did not finish his sentence, unable to add another word when Julia had grabbed his hands and placed unceremoniously on her buttocks. A shiver traveled his entire body , and he could not help plunging his gaze in that of those who stood against him . Julia smiled mischievously and dropped the hands of the Detective walk hers on his chest. She slipped one into his neck and plunged his face.  
- Show you enterprising, she whispered in his ear before put a kiss on his skin.  
William swallowed hard . He left a hand where Julia had put it , and pulled the other gently on her back. When the young woman felt the fingers of the Detective caress her skin , a small discharge paralyzed her for a second. She could not help smiling in his neck , enjoying the caress , savoring the scent of the man who remained stuck to him .  
- So what did you learn if not dancing on stage ? William whispered tenderly in her hair.  
Julia smiled shyly , pleased that finally it did not seem so angry with her and his movements were gentle and caring .  
- I was hired by Sam Karrel , she began without ceasing her caresses , the blond man who is close to the bar.  
William walked away a bit of her to take a look behind him and see the man she spoke, and when he gave his attention again she continued to whisper , leaving her hands travel in his hair.  
- I have the names of all the young women who work here , I will make the list. Mary Leroy is part , I met her the first day. We talked a bit and hit it , but she has not yet confided in me . However I think you will not enjoy the result .  
- I still want to hear , immediately replied William .  
Julia pursed her lips and placed her hands on the shoulders of the Detective.  
- This club hosts more or less influential men who have money . Young women are paid "customer" , part of what they earn is for them , the rest must go to Sam checks absolutely everything.  
-Prostitute? Grumbled William congealing on site within seconds.  
- More or less, they are not forced to make love with men. And these are not the ones who choose the dancer he wants , but it is the woman to do so. They are only there to keep them company . Once they have found the customer will put more money to have them, so they sign a contract with him. It will provide for all their needs, but it will be available to him day and night. I guess Sam must sing customers to extort as much money .

- This is the same as prostitution , William muttered , frowning .  
- If it was the same , I would probably not be in your arms right now.  
- For what I saw tonight, it was like it looks, muttered William .  
- I have chosen you , Julia insisted , if any man would have done in my place , I will be with him and not you.  
- Do you think I could not have done the same? I would not bear to see you with another man, I have already suffered too much to see them look at you like they did .  
Julia remained silent , plunged in his own eyes. She did not know how to interpret the words of the Detective. Should she still wanted to understand it as it was the case in the past? Had he simply shame for what she did on stage and do not want to imagine her with any other man in the room ? Was this the case with ALL men ?  
William seemed to sense his doubt and he took a deep breath before speaking again shyly.  
- I just wanted to say ... that men of this club would not all be as kind as I am to you. You know you have nothing to fear from me . So they, they could ask you anything they want , and I can not imagine ...  
He left the sentence suspended , unable to say a word. So Julia smiled tenderly .  
- Thank you William , she simply said , laying her hand on his cheek.  
This gesture, the Detective liked it , but also regretted . The hot breath of the young woman he held against him on his lips , he placed his hand on her bare back he touched the tip of the fingers, the eyes of Julia , the view he had on her plunging neckline, the hand of the young woman in his hair, it was all too much for him.  
Julia opened her mouth to speak , but no words came . She was just as disoriented as he. So, in a way he could not control , he made the last millimeters separated him from her and placed his lips against hers for a kiss. Julia left to turn , enjoying the kiss that seemed to intensify. Finally, they parted breathless . William locked eyes with Julia stood motionless , one hand on each side of the face of the Detective.  
-Julia I ...  
She cut him off by putting her finger on his lips.  
- They watch us, then continue to play the game ... she said hesitantly .  
- I think it is a dangerous game we play , William confessed , too dangerous .  
- But it's too late to look back now .  
They even shared another glances and Julia snuggled in his arms again. In fact, she had not told him that she had enjoyed this initiative. She loved being in his arms and feel his embrace . She loved him to kiss her with passion and tenderness at the same time . She loved the feel of his fingers on her skin and this time , she did not want him to stop for anything.

William meanwhile breathed deeply the scent emanating from the young woman undone hair. He felt a thrill when he felt shy squirm under his shy young woman caresses. Is was too much for him, he could not fight feeling another wet kiss from her under his ear. He was going back , ashamed of himself that he was going on and she does not take long to notice it when Julia froze in his arms  
-Oh my God , William, exclaimed the woman without looking .  
- I ... I'm sorry, it mumbled , blushing , I ...  
- It's Darcy , Julia simply let go regardless of his remark .  
At this point , William was speechless . He wanted to return but Julia stopped him , tightening her fingers on his jacket.  
-He knows you , she said with concern , leave this place immediately.  
-He also know you as I know , he it therefore not aware of what you do ?  
Julia pursed her lips and took another look around the room where her husband was talking to Sam. She tried to compose herself , but it was William 's voice that made her feet back into reality.  
-Julia , he said in a worried tone .  
- It may not be the time to talk . He must not see us ... not in this position .  
- In this case , do you have a way to get us out of here without passing him?  
- There is a service staircase to the first floor which is located outside .  
- Okay , let's go , 'he said , taking her hand to lead him .  
-No, wait, stopped the woman , pay me first , otherwise they could ask questions.  
- I pay you ?  
-William we do not have time to talk , give me the money you have, I will return it to you.  
He nodded and shoved his hand in his pocket to get money . He handed it to Julia who immediately took them and slipped into her cleavage . This was a new event for the Detective who was struggling to regain his senses after watching how far his tickets. Finally , Julia took her hand and led him, not forgetting the role it had to play , puting hot kisses on the neck of the young man who was then put his arm around her waist , under the nose her husband that knew nothing of this ride , just a dozen meters away.

* * *

They soon arrived at the imposing staircase that went up in haste . Then Julia brought him into a spacious room which she quickly closed the door behind her. She paused , her head resting against the door , eyes closed in order to regain her senses .  
William approached her slowly . Then she opened her eyes again , feeling his gaze on her. She smiled and left the money she had hidden against her chest before his surrender.  
- Thank you, simply replied the young man .  
- You can go out there, she said, pointing to the window that she opened immediately .  
William followed and leaned out. He stood up again and looked at her.  
- We should stop all this .  
-No, replied Julia , not now. I want to get to the end of this story. I have not learned enough yet, let me a few days .  
- We will find another way to get them, what happens in this club is illegal , it takes me no more to conduct a search .  
- But you can not prove anything about the murders because nothing connects the club to the massacre.  
-Mary Leroy .  
- She will not talk , Julia said , shaking her head from side to side , she is too afraid of what might happen.  
- Rightly .  
-Go William , Julia threw almost begging , I will contact you as soon as possible , I promise you.  
He did not reply and went out the window against heart , dropping on the metal platform that was just below . He looked up at the young woman who was leaning out.  
- Take care of you , he said simply .  
- I will, Julia nodded , see you soon.  
- See you soon, said William before the young woman closes the window .  
She left the room quickly , throwing a glance in the corridor to be sure not to be seen. But then she passed the corner , a voice called .  
-Rebecca , Mary launched in advancing towards it , are you crazy?  
- What are you talking about ? She asked in the most innocent of the world.  
- I saw you go with this man , you must not fall in love , she whispered , you have to not see him again .  
- It was just a customer and finally , it was so soul he fell asleep immediately on the bed.  
- I warn you because I love you, admitted the young woman, you can not see this man if you do not want anything to happen to him . Believe me in our midst , love has no place .  
-Mary , there was no love, defended Julia .  
- You can try to lie to me , 'said the young woman, but I saw what I saw. Beware Rebecca and especially listen to me if you're not want that something is going to happen to him.  
Julia did not answer, just looking at her friend away from her in silence. She understood that this warning should be taken seriously , because she knew what had happened to the family of the young woman and she saw her fear and sadness in her eyes.

* * *

Detective Murdoch not immediately returned home that evening. He was still upset by what happened in the club. What he had learned from Julia's mouth , he doubted more or less, can not be so sure, but the idea was passed through his head . It was not so these revelations that he was losing the north, which prevented him from keeping a clear mind to his home . It was much worse than that. He could not think of anything but the softness of the skin of the young woman , that thrill that inspired him when he exited his fingers on her. He could not banish from his mind the pleasant sensation of feeling her warm body against his. He could not forget the fruity taste of her lips and the way she received the kiss he had not been able to restrain . He wanted terribly to have succumbed to playing this stupid game , have continued to look so little wearing on stage. He had always suspected that her body had to be near perfect and now he had discovered her tapered legs, arched her back and part of her chest he guessed farm, he could no longer resonate .

He came to his home quickly , not even noticing that is was already the case .  
He returned to his room quietly and fills a basin of cold water into which he dipped a cloth. He undressed and refreshed . Then he fell on the bed, not even bothering to spend a shirt or T -shirt. The canvas trousers he wore enough for him , it was already quite warm.  
He left the window open and fell asleep listening to the sound of the rain began to fall, he knew for a night hectic.

_He turned and returned again and again in his bed. Lying on his stomach, a pillow tucked under his arm and he had filed his head , William listened to the sound of the storm. He did not sleep completely , but he was not awake either. He sighed deeply when he felt a hand slide down his bare back . He wanted to return , but he did not have the strength . A second hand joined the first back along his spine to get on his shoulders. He closed his eyes , enjoying the gentle caress . He felt a warm breath below her ear._  
_-William, murmured the voice he knew so well , I'm cold , so cold when you 're not there._  
_He smiled , but still not moving. He felt someone crawl under the sheet and stick to it come . The woman wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. Then he noticed that she was wearing nothing because he felt no fabric against his skin. She put a wet kiss on his shoulder and another on his shoulder blade , leaving her hands travel over his chest ._  
_-William , she whispered again , look at me ._  
_He then sat up a little and he felt her away . He still could not turn to look , despite all his efforts. He left the bed reluctantly turned and froze when he saw the show that was in his eyes. She was there, wrapped in his sheet , lying on her stomach , a bent arm that supported her face. Her gold hair waved in her bare back, a mischievous grin had drawn on her lips and her eyes ... he could not find a word to describe her look._  
_-Julia , what are you doing here?_  
_- I think it's obvious, right? She replied shyly smiling even more._  
_- You ... you ... naked and ..._  
_- To you, she said , straightening ._  
_She put the sheet around her and stood up , moving slowly towards the Detective who did not move before speaking again ._  
_- I am yours William , she said, putting her arms around his neck to come to press against him, I 've always been ._  
_He did not answer and Julia leaned forward to kiss his neck . She moved away a little and undid the knot of cloth that ran aground on the ground. She smiled again and leaned on his ear._  
_- Show you enterprising, she muttered under his breath in the palm of it._  
_They even shared a glance and all barriers gave way immediately . He kissed her as he had never done before. When they regained their breath, he circled his arms and gently pushed her to the bed._  
_- You will regret it , he said , smiling._  
_They fell on the bed and Julia laughed louder beneath the kisses of her lover, when a new thunder tore the silence of the city._  
_-William . _

He awoke with a jump, a violent outburst he found himself on his elbows . He had his eyes open and panting . He stared blankly at the place where one second earlier he had believed to see Julia . But she was not there . There was only the folds of white cloth . He then dropped on the bed a sigh of discontent. He had to calm down, his body had forgotten the dream he had done. He gently took a deep breath and closed his eyes again , when he heard his name whispered again .  
-William ?  
He sat up and listened . He was not sleeping , he was sure . He stood up and walked to the door behind which he saw a thin line of light pass . He heard a sigh.  
-William are you there ? Tentatively launched Julia voice of the other side of the door .  
He took a deep breath and slowly opened , careful to remain hidden as much as possible behind it. He found the young woman before him . Low light does not allow him to see her , however, he was unable to ignore the fact that her eyes were red .  
She smiled at him , apparently relieved to see him before speaking .  
- I ... I know it is very late, but ... can I see you for a moment?  
- Are there a problem?  
-No, I. .. uh , I may be disturbed, she said , glancing in her room, then no doubt you were sleeping ...  
-No, of course not , you do not disturb me , cut the young man, come in, he said, opening the door wide knowing that he had regained control .  
She smiled again and went . William closed the door behind her and turned on the light . She turned to him to speak , but she immediately froze . Her eyes could not break away from the torso of the Detective who took a few seconds to realize what state he presented to her. She immediately lowered her eyes and a throat clearing , William grabbed the T-shirt that was nearest and passed .  
-Julia , what's happening ?  
- I ... I should not have come , 'she said suddenly before heading to the door, I'm sorry to have bothered you William , it was ... a mistake.  
She wanted to leave, but he stopped her , taking her hand as she passed near him . Then she looked up at him and he spoke barely louder than a whisper.  
-Julia , stay .

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	8. Circumstances overwhelming

Chapter 8: Circumstances overwhelming.

They were in the room for a few minutes already . They did not speak . Julia carefully avoided eye contact with her friend , while he did not hesitate to observe carefully.  
She was again as he had always known her, hair tied , leaving just two three wisps caress her cheeks. She had a long skirt and a shirt closed up to the neck and she was not wearing any make-up. William had to admit he found her even more beautiful and imagine her as he had done a few minutes earlier did not displease him . Whenever there thought back , he cursed . He had to keep control of the situation, as he had so often . She had come to see him later , at home. This had never happened before , not that way , not when she seemed so fragile. He looked at her again in silence before speaking .  
- Would you like some tea?  
- I will, Julia replied shyly barely crossing his eyes.  
- Okay , stay there , I'll get it.  
She nodded and he left the room immediately , without even looking back. He ran down the stairs and headed to the kitchen and prepare tea for her friend , gaining a few minutes of respite . Meanwhile , Julia remained quietly in the room of the young man . She could yet help casting curious glances around. Everything was tidy in his place and she did not dare touch anything , even if the desire to let the tugging her fingers on the jacket of the Detective delicately placed on the desk chair. Her eyes traveled over it and she had a shy smile when she see the book that was there. She knew it well and wanted to see what passage he stopped . She gently took it and opened it. She was not surprised to see that the page where the young man had stopped his reading was not horny , but a brand page carefully slipped between the sheets marked reading. Which surprised the other hand was the nature of the brand page . A photo . She dated a few years. She had taken that night at the ball presentation of research digs a renowned paleontologist . The ball where he had invited her a little hesitant for the first time. Julia remembered perfectly dance classes she took with him to attend. And she smiles again , feeling her heart swell with joy looking at this picture where they both were , smiling at camera , closely entwined . She knew at that moment she would have given anything to go back to that time, if only time travel was possible.  
She sighed deeply before closing the book and put it back as it was , did not know preferring to William she saw what was inside. She then walked to the window and looked at the street between the boards of the pane, no longer wishing to set eyes on anything whatsoever belonging to his friend , not in his absence.

* * *

He returned a few short minutes later, shortness of breath have probably walked the path from the kitchen to the room supply, the tray in his hands .  
He walked over to the desk and laid the tray. And wait the young woman before doing the same for him. Julia sat in the easy chair in the back of the room and he sat down on the chair and he approached her . She took a sip , closing her eyes a few seconds before speaking .  
- Thank you William , she said simply .  
- You are welcome , this is just tea, he said , smiling.  
- It's much more than that, she confessed shyly looking at the floor .  
He did not answer immediately , taking a sip in turn , not knowing what he was going to tell her . Then she then she put her cup and put her fingers on her knees, he finally spoke.  
-Julia , he began gently , do not get me wrong , I'm glad to see you, but what are you doing here ?  
- I could not go , neither at home nor at the apartment.  
-Why? Has anything happened since I left ?  
-No, no , I stayed in a room until things settle down ... and time to leave the club , I did not know where to go. I do not feel safe in the apartment, and I do not feel well at home neither, she admitted shyly.  
- After what happened tonight, I can understand that.  
- This was long before tonight , William, she said, meeting his eyes , I think , moreover, that it has always been the case. The relationship between my husband and myself have rarely been rosy.  
-I'm sorry, William replied shyly .  
She looked at him and chuckled , which the destabilizing moments .  
-William , she said , calming down , you apologize for something you are not guilty . I think any man I ever knew did so , rather they tend not to recognize their mistakes .  
-It's seems that really, I'm not like everyone else , he replied, a little embarrassed.  
-No, you 're not like everyone else and that's what makes you a great friend ... she said before looking at the ground, with you I can talk about everything.  
- That's why you're here tonight? I know I should not ask you , immediately said the Detective , and do not answer if you do not like and if it has nothing to do with the investigation , he added yet .  
- Well , since my private life seems to have been involved in that investigation, I think we can talk .  
- Darcy ?  
-I do not understand what he was doing tonight , Julia was angry , he would be in New York until next week .  
- Maybe he just wanted to see if everything was going well for you, I think it is legitimate .  
- Well, Julia grumbled , it probably would be if he knew what I do .  
She met his gaze and insisting she sighed deeply , looking up to the sky.  
- I have not spoken to him of the investigation, he does not know that I work for you .  
- You lied to your husband ?  
-No, it's not a lie , just a failure . He would not understand anyway.

-Julia , William scolded, if I knew Darcy ignored your participation in all of this ...  
- You would have prevented me from doing so because I do not have the agreement of my husband? Cut the young woman.  
He did not answer immediately and swallowed hard .  
-No, of course not , he said shyly , you're too stubborn and independent to listen to the advice that we could make.  
He met her eyes , fearing the anger in her eyes as she smiled tenderly .  
- But you do not try to change me, despite my through .  
-No, William confessed , they are your strength even if sometimes the idea came to me wanting to knock you out , he added, laughing .  
Julia did the same .  
-Really? She said still laughing good heart . Well, Detective Murdoch you have to know that I want to knock you out came a good number of times too.  
They even shared glances and laughed for a few minutes , unable to stop. They did not know why they were laughing so much, for so little, but they just laughed, dropping the tension that had been employed since the beginning of the evening. And once they calmed down , they drank quietly again. Silence fell in the room before Julia spoke again .  
- What will happen now?  
- I do not know yet , confessed William , you do realize that we have to investigate Sam Karell , but also the men who comes to the club.  
- I am aware , whispered Julia , Darcy is one of those .  
- I try to do my best to clarify it with tact .  
- Thank you, replied the young woman smiling , I know you will do what it must be doing. But I 'd like to ask you one thing more personal.  
- I listen to you ?  
- I ... I have nowhere to go William, muttered Julia , I know that the situation is inappropriate , but ... can I stay here tonight ?  
The Detective was silent , his mouth slightly open . His heart had jumped in his chest , because he never had expected that.  
- I will sleep in this chair , 'said Julia , you do not even notice my presence ...  
- It is out of the question Julia , William cut , take the bed. I will sleep on the floor.  
-William, sighed the young woman, I did not ask you that, I do not just want to be alone tonight and I know I'm safe here . But I will not take your bed.  
- You are safe here , admitted the young man , and that's because I made you promise to watch over you, I order you , yes you heard Dr. Ogden , I order you to take the bed , you will be more comfortable .  
- I think my stubbornness will not make you change your mind this time?  
- Not at all.  
She smiled and looked at the ground a few moments before speaking again .  
- Thank you William , you are a true friend.  
He did not answer her and smiled shyly turn before getting up . She watched him turn around, preparing a pillow and blanket he laid on the ground. Then he turned to her .  
- I'll get the time you are preparing .  
She nodded and immediately after the Detective left the room with the tray and empty tea cups . He joined the kitchen and pulled them down . He came to the door and waited a few moments . When he noticed that the door was not completely closed. His eyes rested for a second on the skin he saw at the other side , before immediately look away. He waited a moment , hearing the folding sheets before finally giving two small strokes on the door jamb .  
-Julia ? He murmured shyly.  
- You can enter William .  
He took a deep breath and executed , closing the door behind him. He looked at her for a moment , lying in bed and turning her back to gently tap the pillow. Then she turned her head towards him and smiled. He did the same and turned off the light before heading to the blanket and pillow he had placed on the ground. But on his way , he bumped into the desk chair . He made an oath by massaging his toe a few moments.  
-William , are you all right? Threw Julia anxiously.  
-Yes, I just stumbled on the chair.  
- Are you hurt yourself ?  
-No, not at all, grimaced Detective by lying , it's ok , rest .  
- Very well , sighed Julia lying in turn , goodnight William .  
- Goodnight Julia, replied the Detective looking at the ceiling .  
Julia curled up in the bed of the young man. She dipped her face in his pillow , she could smell her wrap completely and it was with a shy smile on her lips and a feeling of infinity wellness, she fell asleep.

* * *

He awoke early the next morning. The Detective Murdoch had very little sleep and shakedown was not what he was most comfortable. He stood up and took a few stretches before getting up quietly. Immediately, he glanced at the bed where the woman slept peacefully. He could not take his eyes off of her for a few minutes. He noticed how she looked peaceful. He saw her move a little, dragging the cloth that covered the side. So William slowly approached her and replaced the sheet over her body barely dressed in her underwear hiding it completely yet. He looked at her tenderly for a few moments. She moved again, turning to him with a sigh.  
-Hmm William, grumbled she still asleep.  
-Shhht, said the young man, looking carefully, sleep Julia.  
She did not answer, apparently asleep again and a tender smile came to William's face. He stood up and walked away from her, giving her one last look. He walked over to the bucket of water he had prepared the night before and had a freshen before dressing. Then he took the paper on the desk and a pen. He scribbled a few words before going to bed again. He leaned forward Julia and he could not help but touch the fingertips a lock of her hair that rested on her cheek, and then he put the piece of paper next to her on the pillow that she 'not used. He then took his hat and opened the door. He gave her one last look, never tired of the view that he could have, then smiled and went out, closing the door softly behind him so as not to wake her.

* * *

The station number four woke up. Detective Murdoch crossed quickly into his office . His superior was already there and it only took him a few seconds to join .  
-Murdoch ?  
- Hello Sir, William muttered , rubbing his neck.  
- So; howwas this evening at O'Donell ?  
- Very informative ... simply replied William , Doctor Ogden could give me some information. I believe that a search of the club is required.  
Brakenreid frowned and before he had time to answer , two small strokes were brought to the door. The two men looked into George greeted them briefly .  
-And how is the doctor? Brakenreid resumed paying attention to him again. She was able to play her role?  
- Pretty good I would say , considering the circumstances , she is not in danger at least for now. She is safe to this hour and I asked her to stay there.  
- And what did she learn?  
- What we feared , the club looks very much like a brothel , although ... benefits are not quite the same. I have a few names, said the Detective Murdoch relying on his desk and holding a sigh of pain , Sam Karell working on behalf of O'Donell , manages the club , I also called Guy Marshall a client, see what you can find on them , George.  
- Well sir.  
Silence fell in the room a few moments but when William tried to speak again , he noticed the insistence with which the two men in front of him looked at him. He frowned and Brakenreid spoke.  
-Murdoch , you seem to suffer, he said , knitting his brows.  
- A long night , he immediately said , I slept very little and I have some aches.  
- Oooh , I understand better , his superior said chuckling as he cocked his head to the side , Dr. Ogden has put the heart to work.  
William frowned and crossed the eyes of George who gave him a shy smile.  
- Will you explain to me ? Muttered the Detective Murdoch.  
- Well, sir, timidly ventured the young man , you have a ... something ... on the neck, below .. your left ear , sir.  
- This is called a hickey , launched Brakenreid laughing again, I think you know how these things are done Murdoch.  
Immediately he became scarlet, placing his hand where Julia had filed her burning kisses the night before.  
- That it is not ... not at all what you may think. In reality, we had to play the game for the safety of Julia .  
- Where is Dr. Ogden ? Continued his superior.  
- Like I said, in a safe place .  
He supported the questioning look of his superior to take the floor shyly.  
- She is at my home , the young man resigned before hearing his superior once again laugh.  
What could he say to justify this ? All indices were against him. He understood that his superior had its own conclusions and that they considered good , nothing he could say will not make him think otherwise.

So they changed the subject , focusing more closely on the investigation. William wanted it to end quickly because he knew how much she could not shake . They did so research Sam Karell, as well as Guy Marshall .  
William retained the right to personally ensure find everything we could find on Dr. Garland. He had not told anyone , and he did not intend to do so, not for now at least .  
They ended up not making the decision to enter the club , do a search despite warnings from Julia . They arrested many people as they drove to the police station for interrogation.  
William had left a note to Julia , he knew she would not be at the club, he had asked her to stay away from all of this.

He was relieved to see that she had obeyed him, because he had not been sure. The interrogation lasted several minutes , but gave nothing about the bloody murders. Mary Leroy was not among them , it was still cunning and not complacency , especially not now they approached the goal.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	9. Into the lion's den

Chapter 9: Into the lion's den .

When he returned to the station number four, after a long day of investigation, the Detective Murdoch found a note, handed the officer Higgins. He opened it, recognizing the handwriting. He did not bother to go into his office to read.

_"William,_

_Thank you for everything and I do not want you to break your promise, but I can not give up, you know it._

_I will be in Beauregard hotel if you wish to contact me._

_tenderly_

_Julia. "_

He then sighed and shook his head from side to side a few moments. He knew it would not do him any good to protest. She gave him the address where she was staying, so he will continue to watch over her from afar. That's all he could do for now.

* * *

So the days passed and nothing seemed to move the investigation forward. Those arrested remained under police surveillance, Mary Leroy was again missing and the limited information they received from Julia showed them that the dancers must remain discrete in the coming days. Gradually as time passed and nothing seemed to thaw the case. However, the Detective Murdoch continued, again and again, wanting to find a way to catch the murderers of the Leroy family. There was one thing that crumpled, something he could not understand, or even to identify and this waiting was unbearable.

* * *

Dr. Julia Ogden left the hotel on a rainy afternoon. She went to the city center , just to deceive if we ever watched her . Well then , she had taken her way home . It was no more input for some time , warning people at her service she would be absent a few days. They were so excited and surprised to see her back , barely an hour before the arrival of her husband , Dr. Darcy Garland , back from his trip to New York. Julia asked what serves them tea , but that it bothers her more . Darcy did not hesitate to take her tenderly in his arms and drop a soft kiss on her lips before sighing deeply , apparently delighted to be back home , and sit on a chair to enjoy tea with his wife .  
- So what has happened during my absence? Darcy launched before taking a sip . Everything is going well at the clinic?  
-Yes, Julia replied politely , smiling shyly , hopefully .  
She walked around the table and also sat before drinking to turn in the greatest silence.  
-You seem upset , however , insisted Darcy watching her.  
- I 'm being a little, the woman confessed .  
- Well , tell me , what's happening ?  
- An ... investigation, said Julia hesitant.  
- An investigation ?  
-Yes, I give my help to the Detective Murdoch for a tricky investigation.  
-Julia , Darcy growled , we talked about hundreds of times , it's not your job anymore. You're a doctor , not an investigator . I thought we had agreed on this.  
-Yes, I know, but Dr. Grace was quickly overtaken by events and called me . I have a lot more experience and Detective Murdoch ...  
- This is an excuse to work with him , is not it ? Darcy cut .  
Julia did not answer and looked at her hands on the table in front of her a few moments. She wanted to tell him what she had seen that night, but in this case , she would have to tell her what position she was with William , and she was not sure he was ready to hear it .  
- What did he do to get so much need to have you with him ? Dr. Garland launched with irony.  
- Darcy , I beg you, Julia sighed , they really need me.  
- I am convinced that not only the Detective Murdoch made you believe this was the case , just to have you with him .  
-It is I who insisted to put me in this investigation , it does not want me to participate , the young woman was angry to protect him.  
- Well , here 's even better , Darcy muttered before taking a sip quietly.  
Silence fell in the room, we just heard the " ticking " of the clock on the mantelpiece a little further . Julia tried to keep her calm , but she knew she would soon not to lose . See Darcy and stoic in front of her put it a little more out of her .  
- Darcy , do not blame me , not after what you did.  
- I beg your pardon? Threw her husband who seemed not to understand what she meant to him .  
She took a deep breath and looked carefully before speaking .  
- Where were you this week?  
- In New York , it seems I have told you.  
-You lie to me , Darcy , you were not in New York , you stayed in Toronto. You are a member of a very exclusive club that indulges in some commendable deeds. The " O'Donell Club " on Queen Street. You were there on Tuesday night.  
-But how ...  
- The investigation which I collaborate with the police is on that club and someone saw you there . You do not worried because my former colleagues have trusted me enough to give me time to talk to you before interrogation. Know that this is a great service that you provide.  
Darcy was silent for a few moments , staring at her before swallowing difficulty.  
- I can explain you , he whispered ashamed .  
- I hear you .  
- I am not a member of this club Julia , I went there once because a friend brought me there . We had just got married and you did not seem happy , you spent your time to reject me and you had the nose constantly immersed in your work . I realized that you really did was show kind to me , nothing more you. The Detective Murdoch was gone and nothing I could do seemed to suit you . At the hospital, another doctor told me about this club and one night when you stayed late at the morgue , I went with him. It was there months of this, I do not think it would fall on me. Only there a few weeks ago I got a call, a man of the club had pictures of me with a young dancer. He then threatened me to report this to my superiors , as well as my wife. I was there that night to pay him the rest of the money he had asked me to cover it up so that nobody would find out .  
Julia did not answer, she just watched him in silence, the lump in her throat . He confessed all this calmly, ensuring take breaks , but yet she could see the fear in his voice.  
-Julia , please, he said quietly , say something .  
- I ... I do not know what to say, hardly uttered the young woman , you should've told me.  
- As you should've told me that you had a relationship with the detective Murdoch before we met and he had intended to ask you to marry me before you go to Buffalo?  
She pursed her lips and looked at her hands again.  
- Darcy , I think we should separate , she said simply , looking back , it is clear that we made a terrible mistake in marrying us so quickly.  
- We do not aspire to the same future.  
- I think so, Julia admitted , and we do not know that well . If that were the case , we would have seen that we are not meant to be together.  
- Are you still in love with the Detective ?  
- Darcy .  
- Answer me, insisted the Doctor, do you love him ? Is that why you're still with me showed you remote ?  
-I think so, though Julia whispered loud enough for Darcy to hear perfectly , I'm sorry  
They shared glances and Darcy took the cup that led to his mouth before drinking another sip .  
- I will finish this tea , he said quietly , and I get out of this house, as well as your life.  
-Darcy I ...  
-No, he cut on a stronger tone, let me finish this tea.  
She just nodded and they drank quietly , yet feeling the tension in the room. Once they had finished, Darcy stood up and left the room without looking back. He took the bag he had just left in the hall a few minutes earlier , then he left the house.  
Julia followed him onto the porch , yet unable to say a word , looking from the driveway gravel . She then closed the door with a heavy heart .  
A few meters away , hidden by the branches of a great tree , a man followed the scene from afar . When he saw Darcy disappear at the end of the driveway and Julia close the door, he smiled shyly before going in another direction , to go and deliver the important message he had in his possession .

* * *

It happened a few short minutes before Julia leaves the house also . She needed to think of something else, something positive and that he would restore morale. So she took the road to the orphanage where was the girl for two weeks already . She stayed with her for several minutes before finally having to leave with regret , night had already fallen .

She took the way to the hotel where she was staying for several days. When not caught her eye behind it. She turned violently and came face to Mary Leroy . Julia met her frightened eyes, she saw how her hair was undone , her heavy breathing and blood dripping from her cheek did not tell her anything worthwhile .  
-Mary ? She said anxiously , taking her arm. What's going on?  
-Rebecca , you have to disappear . They are after you and ...  
She froze at the sight of men arrive in the back of Julia . It whirled around and realized immediately on seeing towards her five burly men , the trouble was just beginning . She turned again to Mary who was crying .  
- Please, she begged , forgive me.  
Julia did not answer her and took her hand , dragging her in her race on the empty sidewalk. They ran as fast as they could, but their dress and the crippled men approached at high speed. Julia tripped over a piece of it and soon Mary stopped her race. Julia looked up at her.  
-Mary , run as fast as you can , go to the police station and asked the Detective Murdoch.  
- But you ...  
- Hurry up ,Julia ordered while men almost came up to them , you have to go warn , go Mary .  
The young woman nodded and took one last look back before resuming her run as fast as she could. Julia saw her pass the corner of the street , then strong hands made her get up unceremoniously . It was a man on each side of her. The other two wanted to pursue Mary , but a sixth she had not seen before ordered them to let her go. He slowly walked over to the young woman and smiled.  
- Hi Rebecca , he said softly , putting his hand under the chin Julia gave him a black eye.  
- Sam , what's going on ? She said trying to leave yet the influence of the two men .  
- Let my sister , do not you doubt ? Oooh, yes that's right , I forgot to do things well , better make presentations as required . Is not Dr. Julia Ogden ? He said , smiling broadly.  
This , however, swallowed hard and did not leave the eye for a second. He then approached a little closer to slide her face into her neck. He stroked the tips of his fingers while playing the woman issued another sigh of discontent.  
- And if we were better acquainted Doctor, he whispered playing with a lock of her hair , after all, we are a big family and we will not leave his family as we see fit.  
She felt his warm breath on her neck and on her ear before he departs and is for both men who still maintained .  
- Take her , Sam ordered with a simple nod.  
But Julia was not to be done , struggling not to facilitate their work and making screaming. She felt a hand down on her face and a moment later they passed a piece of cloth over her mouth. She then calmed down finally, obediently following in a cab which disappeared immediately in the dark night.

* * *

Mary meanwhile had continued to run without slowing down the space for a second. She did not know how it was to be standing still, she was exhausted and the cut that barred her cheek hurt her horribly . But again and again she continued , beyond exhaustion.  
But she stopped to rest on the square in front of the large building of the police station . She gently took a breath , still throwing regular looks around to make sure to check not to be followed . She took a deep breath , still short of breath , before moving into the building and enter . She crossed person before arriving on the central plateau . She had to find the Detective Murdoch, as her friend had told her . She threw regular glances around her , impressed by the place where she was, and somewhat reassured by the sight of police on it.  
Finally, one of them walked slowly toward her. He looked and smiled tenderly compassionate . He took her arm and she did not pull away .  
-Miss , timidly threw George , everythind is alright?  
- I ... I just see an Inspector , stammered the woman.  
- Have you been assaulted ?  
- I need to see the Inspector, it is urgent, Mary continued .  
- Come with me I 'll take you to him.  
She just nodded and they walked a few steps to one side to find another face Brakenreid .  
Sir, this young woman wants to see you , George launched .  
-You are the Inspector Murdoch ? Asked Mary .  
-Inspector Brakenreid , he answered .  
- I need to talk to the Inspector Murdoch.  
- Murdoch is a Detective, I can also charge me to...  
- I will not speak to anyone else than him , 'replied the young woman.  
At the sound of her voice became more strong and determined , William left his office and walked . He locked eyes with the young woman who recognized him immediately . A shy smile crossed her face and she walked over to him immediately .  
- You are the Detective Murdoch, she said in one breath, you are the man who was with Rebecca .  
- Indeed .  
-Mary Leroy, threw the woman , she told me to come to you . She is in danger ...  
-Rebecca ? Whispered George approaching .  
-Julia , simply replied William , come Miss Leroy, go into my office.  
- You do not understand, carried the young woman, we must act quickly .  
- I realize it Miss , but before anything else, come to my office , William replied calmly , you will tell me what happened to you.  
She nodded against heart and he pointed the way.  
-George , he said to his friend's attention , get the Doctor Grace faster, sje comes heal the wounds of Miss Leroy .  
- Yes sir, the young man nodded .  
William even gave him a look while Thomas did the same , giving it downstream to conduct the examination of the young woman finally they had found, or rather had found them. He then turned around , returning to his office for faster all the information he could need.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	10. The whole story

Chapter 10: The whole story .

The young woman stood in the center of the room in silence, glancing around her frightened . William met her gaze that she immediately fled to secure the ground, ill-at-ease.  
-Miss Leroy, timidly threw William , sit down please.  
- I ... I should not , do not waste your time with me , they found something wrong with Rebecca and she might be in danger.  
- I emphasize , however, the young man with tenderness but the lump in my throat thinking that Julia would be in danger , come, he added, gently taking her arm to carry the chair in front of his desk.  
- Detective, you have to help her .  
- I will, but for that I need to speak with you before anything else.  
She sat down , not yet wishing to watch the Detective who was still standing beside her .  
- Would you like some tea ?  
- Water, please.  
He smiled at her and she was just as much , relaxing a bit because of his kindness to her. Then they went away , poured her a glass of water; she drank it and handed him calmly. William took his place behind the desk and looked her for a long time in silence before speaking .  
- We have tried to find you for days Miss Leroy .  
- I know, admit her , and now you 're expecting me to tell you all, is not it? She said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
- All ?  
-You know ... for my family, 'she said, feeling the tears well up gently .  
- Indeed, what has happened?  
She took a deep breath before looking and speak.  
- I came from Montreal , and I needed money. My family did not miss but it was unthinkable to me to ask them , because we left angry about trifles . My pride , however, was stronger than anything . Coming here , I worked as a seamstress for a while but life is expensive Detective , I could not live decently. One day a friend I had made me at the factory and who spoke to me had left a job where I can earn more, I was rather pretty and she said I will not have any trouble getting into the troops. The only thing we wondered was not trying to see my parents and have no boyfriend. I agreed. I cut ties with all my knowledge for about a year . Only , she paused and looked at her hands a few moments before resuming, my parents arrived in Toronto with my sister and my brothers.  
- To find you ?  
- They had to love me more than I would have thought . When I left the house they confessed to me that I was no longer part of this family . I did not think they would come here to find me. I met one day my sister , Louise, who had learned how God knows where I lived. We were close enough as a child , I could not hide her my situation and over the week , we reviewed. It does not, however, spoke to our parents. And there was that day in December , when we exchanged gifts before Christmas . I noticed that something was bothering her , but I did not know what it could be. She told me she was pregnant and that the child's father did not want them.  
- What did you do ? William continued .  
- What I had to do for my sister , the young woman replied , I had help , I had enough money through my work at the club. I signed a contract with a man, a banker, He supported my needs and I stood at his disposal night and day, when he saw fit , sometimes even leaving with him on a trip without his wife 's knowledge. I begged Louise to tell our parents that she was pregnant, because if they had enough love to come to me in Toronto, they forgive her this mistake. I would have given her money and she could raise her child .  
- Did you parents know what you did?  
-Oh God no, sighed Mary , they will been mortified . Louise only knew my secret , as I was the only one to know hers.  
The woman paused and drank again , resuming her spirits before resuming her short story as attentive and compassionate gaze of the Detective.  
- Eloise was born and Louise did not want to give up. She was afraid of my father . So I offered to take care of her daughter , however ensuring that my sister sees occasionally . I thought everything would be fine , that it would only be temporary . It worked a few times, but noboby dual Sam Karell, she said with a sigh.

-He learned that you have not fulfilled your part of the contract , said William calmly.  
-Everything is always know in this environment. I wanted to stop everything, I no longer saw the man who paid for me on rare occasions . I was sighted , I put enough money aside for all stop and go, start a new life with a real job . I 've told them that I intended to leave the club , and it was the biggest mistake of my life.  
Mary was another long pause , not wanting to make eye contact with the Detective still face her . She felt the tears slide down her cheeks and ran aground on her lips. Then William rose. He took his handkerchief and handed him shyly smiling at her. Mary grabbed it slowly , not knowing if it was good, but another soft smile from the young man urged her not to hesitate . She took it and gently wiped her tears as William sat against his desk. He met her eyes and spoke again softly.  
-Miss Leroy , I need to know what happened next .  
- Sam ... Sam has followed my sister, sobbed Mary , and found my family . They gave me an appointment at Cherry Beach, making me believe that the message came from my mother. I had to bring Eloise with me so that they could meet . I should have suspected that something was wrong, I should have guessed, instead , I headed eyes closed in a trap. They were all there , my parents, my brothers and my sister on their knees , hands tied behind their back . I begged Sam to let them go , but he did not listen. He gave me five minutes with them , watching me closely . I embraced my mother for the last time , I told my father that I loved him and I was sorry for that. They have me not even want to , they ...  
Mary left the sentence suspended some time , time to regain her senses and calm her tears , then she took a deep breath and spoke again.  
-One of the men of San took Eloise behind a tree, a little further . Sam meanwhile made me leave my family , and it kept me a few feet away while ... his men executed in front of me . They have killed and then ... they withdrew their heart, so that I never forget ... and Sam and whispered me that now I did not have them and nobody else .  
William swallowed hard , he felt all the pain of the young woman who was crying in front of him . She had lived, he did not wish the worst of enemies. He did not know if he could live it all and stay with this man every day , knowing what he had done.  
The Detective Murdoch had to admit that he had never seen a woman so young and brave , which inspired the greatest respect.  
Thus, won by sadness and anger, he approached Mary who could not stop her tears . He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her a little. He never had this attitude with victims, it was the first time he gave a comforting hug a stranger. But he did not know what to do more , he felt so helpless. The young woman left to do, without a fight . She clung to him tightly and continued to cry against his chest , as quietly as she could, without wanting to drop a second.  
- It's okay Miss Leroy, simply muttered William , calm down you're safe now .  
The young woman did not answer and took a few minutes to calm down and to separate from the tender embrace by the Detective. Then, a little ashamed of having been so fragile and so familiar , she no longer wanted to meet his gaze . They gave two small knocks on the door and seeing Dr. Grace on the other side , William motioned her to enter. She smiled shyly approached Mary who did the same .  
- Dr Grace will take care of you, Mary , William launched , however I would still know one thing , he continued in a more serious tone , what happened tonight?  
- I was at the club for a little storage when I heard Sam and one of his henchmen discuss . Rebecca was the subject of their conversation, they were convinced that it was she who gave to the police. They had traced her and apparently it was not what she claimed to be. Sam wanted to find to punish her . He saw that I had heard and he ordered me to tell them where she was staying . I did not then , he took in me. Rebecca told me what hotel it was , I gave them another address to give me time to prevent her. But they found us. They took her Detective.  
- Do you have any idea about where Sam can be taken her? William worried .  
-No, I 'm sorry , I do not know.  
William pursed his lips and simply nodded to thanks, then he left the room at a run to keep it informed his superior that he had learned .  
Emily then occupied by Mary , which sank obediently do for several minutes .

Then , William placed it under the care of George and he left the building , determined to find the Doctor Ogden faster , even if he had not a clue where she could be at this time. Nobody wanted to stop him, they all knew that when it touched the former medical coroner from the station numeber four, the Detective Murdoch was not able to resonate objectively . Thus they continued their investigations on their side and another visit to the club to try to find clues .

* * *

Detective Murdoch went to the hotel where Julia lived . He searched the room in detail , ensuring yet not stick his nose in what he considered too intimate . When he fell on her engagement ring in a brown envelope , he knew he had to find her as soon as possible . There was nothing more to find in this room. He then took one last look and left the hotel by the way Julia had done many minutes before. He auscultate the ground, noticing the traces of a cab in the mud of the road. It was suddenly burdened , and footprints were much deeper than are any traces made by a vehicle. They must have been more than two to enter.

He followed this track for a long time through the streets of the city. The carriage was emptied at a crossroads, a little off the usual way, the lake that he could hear the low sound of the water a little further. He followed the footprints , three men including two smaller circled from boots woman. Two other footprints walking away in the opposite direction , and the coach went on his way to the south.

Without any hesitation, William followed the footprints among whom were the woman . He knew it was the right way, he could feel it in every pore of his skin he approached her and danger. He stepped cautiously into the night became ink when the moon pierced from time to time . There was no light behind the warehouses that skirted . A metal door was open and invited him to descend into the basement of the city. He hesitated for a second and remembered that this reaction had cost him much in the past. He took a deep breath and blew into the tunnel without light, pressing the damp wall to progress slowly in fear . Some thin lines of light seemed to come from outside , above him. The clouds were rising , the moon had decided to accompany him. It can be considered that this was a good omen and he went on his way .

He led to an intersection and listened. There was a small unusual noise , such as a scratch . He went to his origin . A staircase led him into a small room used to supply water to the city when he was missing. The noise grew louder . He descended the stairs , seeing only his feet in front of him through the opening that was above him but blocked by a thick grid. He came into the room and froze for a moment. A chair was there and she , a woman, head down to the ground , motionless.

William quickened his pace and walked . It took him only seconds to recognize the blond curls disheveled yet . He approached the hand of the young woman who did not seem to notice his presence, then , slowly, he slid under her chin to look .  
-Julia , William launched .  
She moved a little and opened her eyes to meet his gaze .  
-William , she threw in a sigh of relief , leave, leave immediately , it is a trap .  
- Certainly not without you, replied the Detective.  
He leaned over her and she closed her eyes , burying her face on his chest the time it took him to detach . Once done, he gave her his full attention once again . He saw the bruise that was on her face, he passed his hand gently , as to want to heal by this simple gesture .  
Julia gave a sigh of pain , yet she put her hand on William and closed her eyes again , enjoying the tender caress he addressed her.  
- You have to leave, she said, opening her eyes , I can not follow you.  
He seemed not to understand and Julia withdrew his hand from the Detective to lift her sleeve. He froze with fear seeing the many pits that were on her forearm .  
-He drugged me , I can not stand William and they will come back very quickly. Save yourself please .  
- I will never leave this place without you Julia .  
Before she had time to reply , he leaned forward once again and she slipped an arm in the crook of her knees. She knew immediately what he wanted to do. She closed her arms around his neck and felt carried away by the force of William . She snuggled against his chest , too weak to do anything at all other than just cling to him firmly.  
He carried her to the exit , slowly climbed the stairs when he saw a dark figure before him. The man was wearing a light and he smiled a bad air.  
- Well, well , well, it looks like the Detective Murdoch is finally among us, Sam threw laughing , well , that's good. She was expecting you . Now that you are there and together as it should , I will let you die . It will be romantic, you will see , he added , giving him a wink.  
William had no time to move , too handicapped by the woman he was still holding and the confined area where he was. Sam stepped back and closed the door behind him, then he started laughing softly. William glanced at Julia, who fought with all her strength not to lose consciousness. He met her gaze and descended the steps again. He gently placed her on the ground and refit the other way to try to open the gate behind which was the thick armored door. But nothing worked . It was like being in prison, a dark and inhospitable prison.  
-William , Julia threw trying to get up.  
She stumbled and he caught just before she falls .  
- I'm sorry , she said shyly.  
- It's not your fault , come on.  
He drew gently below the grid when going low moonlight and she sat against a stone pillar , looking up at the stars .  
William meanwhile tried to find a way out of this place, but nothing seemed to help . When suddenly a noise startled him and he knew that the worst was about to happen. The sound of water, pressurized water. Had a valve was opened and a torrent suddenly entered the room. In one leap he joined Julia and helped her up . He calculated quickly and well, at this rate the room would be filled in an hour or less. He exchanged a worried look with Julia . He could do anything , he knew , as she knew it. They were lost .

It had spent long minutes where Julia had begged William to calm down and that he had not listened . Now he had agreed to stay with her while the water was already at their stomach. It was freezing cold and it prevented Julia from dropping with fatigue. When he saw that she indulged , William spoke to her to keep awake. But it was a few minutes she did not speak , nor did he . He gave her a sympathetic look and noticed that she was shivering . Then he took off his jacket and approached her .  
- You seem to be cold , he murmured shyly.  
-I am , Julia admitted .  
- Look, he said, approaching a little more .  
He spent his jacket over her shoulders and gave her a tender smile .  
- Feeling better ?  
-Yes, Julia whispered always close to him, thank you .  
He nodded and walked away a little while Julia spoke softly.  
-William , I need you to speak to me , she confessed , I'm exhausted and the drug appears to wreak havoc.  
- What do you want to talk ?  
- I do not know , anything, Julia sighed , closing her eyes again , speak me of something please . Tell me ... how did you find me?  
- Thanks to Mary and my sixth sense.  
- I did not know you owned one, she laughed softly , though I must admit that I have always suspected of having a secret to make you a good detective.  
- I have a secret , 'said William .  
- What is it ? Julia was interested .  
- There is a person in my life ... that makes me always want to give the best of myself.  
-The Inspector Brakenreid is not easy every day, she said , laughing again .  
- The inspector has nothing to do with it Julia , William whispered by anchoring his gaze deep into hers, another person has a thousand times more than all the rest and that is that she is trying to get better each day to ... be worthy of her.  
She then realized what he seemed to make her understand without being able to tell her. She held his gaze for a few moments , and finally leave with regret and sigh deeply.  
-Mary has told you what happened?  
- She told me everything , 'said the Detective who had perfectly understood that his half confession made her ill - at -ease .  
- So tell me .  
-Julia , this may not be the right time to talk about this.  
- I need to stay awake and there is only you who can help me.  
William nodded and began his story , somewhat against heart while the water rose again and again, ever higher, ever more to the cold chill to the bones.  
When he had finished questioning him tell the young woman , they were silent again . Their shoulders were already submerged and Julia kept less often eyes open.  
-Julia, murmured William , speak to me , you have to stay awake.  
-I do not know what to tell you , I ... I 'm so cold , the young woman muttered .  
He then made a few meters that separated her and he took her in his arms as she snuggled immediately.  
- I can hardly do more, I 'm sorry, William whispered tightening his grip .  
- This is perfect , everything is perfect.  
She shoved her face in his neck and spoke again very softly .  
-Darcy and I are seperate, she simply said under his breath.  
William stiffened within a second at this sudden and unexpected announcement .  
- I'm sorry to hear that, he replied timidly without releasing his grip or even without looking at the young woman pressed against him.  
- It does not matter now , we did not have the same vision of the future together. It is much better as well . I was just hoping to have more time with the man who shared my dreams for the future .  
William did not answer and walked away a little so that he could meet her gaze . She smiled at him and he did the same. One of his hands traveled in her hair and timidly stroked her cheek , careful not to touch the wound. They stood there , embracing, quiet and yet they fully understand both what happened . The thumb of William affectionately drew the lips of young woman twitched into an even bigger smile . He brought her lips to his and gently grabs . Julia let him. He noticed that she clung to him a little more , which led him to renew the kiss again and again until no longer feel the cold so penetrating . There was nothing but the taste of her lips and gentle kisses that interested . They forgot where they were , there was this embrace that mattered. There was that thrill and this warmth in their heart that mattered. The water came up to their chins and they exchanged a glance , leaving the moon caress their skin. They rested their foreheads against each other and closed their eyes at the same time .  
- I wish I could make you happy Julia , William muttered ruefully.  
- You did it , she said smiling, thank you William . Thank you for always believing in me , almost, she added, chuckling , thank you for being my friend and thank you for ...  
She did not finish her sentence because he had put his finger on her lips. He gave the most tender look he had never sent her.  
- It looks a little too farewell , he whispered .  
She remained silent , letting slip a tear from her cheek and William spoke again.  
-Julia , I must make a confession .  
- I listen to you ? I think the time is right to do so, she said, trying to make a bit of humor.  
- I love you, 'he whispered .  
She did not have time to answer , too surprised by this revelation when he kissed one last time. Water gained throughout the room , totally engulfing . But yet they will not let loose . They had their hands tied , hung after this gate was not open , their faces were against each other and their bodies wrapped tightly. They were together in peace .

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	11. A new beginning

Chapter 11: A new beginning.

When they traced the Detective Murdoch, they rushed to the sewers of the city, near the warehouses at the lake. The Inspector Brakenreid had found an armored and locked borders . A little water escaping on the side, on this dark and thick wall. He had ordered the opening , standing on a raised tray does not get wet. His men executed and the second after a wave swept over them. They were shaken, and of course soaked, but nothing more . Then they saw two hands firmly attached to the grid, and the intertwined bodies of two people. They recognized them immediately . They did not know how long they were there. But the patience of Inspector Brakenreid had its limits , limits very quickly reached. He took a gun and shooted into the lock which immediately flew apart. They opened the bars and the two fell to the ground handcuffed , but not yet separated. A jolt animated the body of the Detective Murdoch spit water from his lungs . He came to his senses and naturally turned to the young woman lying against him. Julia 's hand did not seem to let go of his. He parted his hair on the other and leaned on his face. It was freezing cold , no wonder after they happened. He could not tell if she was breathing or not . He let his hand touch her skin became so white in the light of torches police that he did not give any attention . Then he brought his face close to hers , so close he stroked her lips with his .  
-Julia , he whispered , do not leave me , not now. Please , do not go , I too cold without you. I need you .  
She still did not move and a tear from William ran aground on her lips. He then felt the hand of the young woman who was still holding his shaking vigorously . Julia moved and he made sure to put a little on the side so she could spit water she had in the lungs and catch her breath. When she finished , she lay back down on her back and the Detective Murdoch came close again , a radiant smile on his lips.  
- I love you William , she simply whispered , smiling.  
He then kissed her with love in the eyes of unbelievers but happy policemen present . William stood up , helped Julia to rise, without releasing her hand. They exchanged a look with Brakenreid who smiled shyly , before turning to his men .  
- Well, gentlemen , what are you doing still here , we have to interrogate suspects , to work.  
The men began to move and Brakenreid turned once again to the embracing couple .  
- You have had them? William launched .  
- What do you think Murdoch, replied Brakenreid again some people can splurge like taking a midnight swim while others work .  
Julia and William could not help gently and Thomas spoke again laugh.  
-Go Murdoch, you need to rest.  
- But ...  
- You have better things to do, he said, giving a nod to the young man who always stood for Julia it does not collapse .  
He then left the room and the couple exchanged another look.  
- I escort you back to your hotel? William suggested timidly .  
- Pleasen Julia sighed wearily , I only aspire to go to sleep.  
-I do not know how you manage to keep still standing, William said as they set off .  
- I will not be so for a long time if you were not there , Julia whispered tenderly without looking at him.  
They came out of the sewers in silence, slowly walking beside one another. They got into the carriage and took the road to the hotel where Dr. Ogden lived . She had spent the way to hold the hand of William , her head resting on his shoulder , her eyes closed to enjoy the moment in silence. They came and went to the bedroom of the young woman . She opened the door and turned to William .  
- You do not need help, you 're sure ?  
- You with me so far, everything will be fine now , 'said the young woman , I have to take my clothes off , make me freshen up and drop me in the bed. It's okay, do not worry so much.  
She saw that William did not react and she frowned .  
-William ?  
- I ... I ... I just imagined ... put something on your bruise , it will be better.  
- Well, you become a Doctor and I a Detective , Julia threw laughing, yet firmly holding the door frame to keep from falling .  
- I just take care of yourself , 'said the Detective timidly , I do not want anything to happen to you .  
- Maybe if you stay , you can see after me.  
-No Julia , William replied , I 'm dying to stay with you , believe me , but I may do those things ... and I ...  
- I knew William , she said , putting her hand on his arm , I do not want to hurt you , we 'll see tomorrow and we can talk in peace and leisure.  
- We will.  
She nodded with a smile, not leaving the eyes and silently asking what she was dying to get one last time before going to sleep deeply.  
He saw the look he knew perfectly. He took a step toward her and slipped a hand into her back, back a few moments from the bottom up , realizing that she had been particularly receptive to this attention that night in the club. Julia shivered and gave him a tender smile .  
- Goodnight Julia , he whispered before kissing her gently .  
- Goodnight William , 'she said after the kiss , smiling.  
They separated and the woman closed the door behind her. But William did not leave immediately , waiting to see the light go off a good ten minutes later, reassured that she was safe for the night, before making his way to his home and go to bed too for a good night's rest.

* * *

The sky was threatening that day, however, the couple walked quietly in the large park in the heart of downtown Toronto. Few inches separated them , but they moved at the same pace , without granting a single glance.  
The Detective Murdoch 's hands were tied behind her back while the young woman with blond curls had hers tied to it. The Detective looked at her for a moment before speaking .  
-Miss Leroy, how are you ? Will he ventured .  
- Although Detective, she sighed politely smiling at him , Constable Crabtree is perfectly good care of me , even though the night was very long .  
- I imagine , William replied softly, but know that now everything will be fine . Sam Karell was arrested and rope awaits him and his men.  
- I am relieved , believe me , but ...  
She left the sentence suspended and stopped walking . William met her gaze and realized immediately .  
-Miss Leroy , arrest and execution of Mr. Karell is only the beginning. It will take time , lots of time to recover from this terrible ordeal. Losing loved ones is a difficult situation, it is better for your situation. I do not want anyone to know the grief you know , however , on behalf of the people you loved and lost , you need to live and enjoy every moment that life has to offer .  
- You seem to know this.  
-I have had to face this kind of situation . The circumstances were very different , it is not unless I suffered a lot of loss of loved ones .  
- Who was that ?  
- My mother , when I was a child , my fiancée and my sister, dropped William who had not yet used to confide .  
- Your fiancée ? I thought you and Rebecca finally ... Dr. Ogden was your ... I had mistaken me that night at the club.  
- It was ... long before Julia , William replied ill-at-ease.  
-Oh, I see, sighed Mary who understood that it can be had made a mistake, sorry.  
She smiled at him and he did the same by handing started slowly .  
-You know Detective, Mary began after a few minutes passed in silence , my job has taught me many things including the art of identifying people at first glance. I saw you and Dr. Ogden was more than just a facade aimed to deceive . You should tell her your feelings for her .  
- My feelings ? William repeated , frowning suspecting yet perfectly what she meant .  
- Detective , Mary laughs , you know what I mean. And what I saw this night , she seems attracted to you , because the way she shake against you was more equivocal . The kiss you gave her will not let me doubt about your feelings .  
- Have you seen this? William muttered , frowning .  
-I'm pretty good to see the details, she said, giving him a wink, and I saw one that I did not raise it as good session refuses.  
William did not answer and left her eyes. A brief clearing of the throat on his part made it clear to the young woman he did not want to meet her and he was embarrassed by what she could have noticed. It does not insist, and was silent for a few minutes before to be the young man spoke again .  
- What will you do now ?  
- I will go back to Montreal , I think my life is there and your boss insisted I leave town at once. I take the train in two days.  
- What will you do in Montreal?  
- I will try to resume a normal life , I have enough money to start a new life and learn from my mistakes . Having a small business will please me well I think, especially a hat shop .  
- It is a good idea, but do you have the time to take care of yourself and a child ?  
- A child ? What are you talking about?  
William pointed to a movement of the hand the young woman who walked up to them and she had not seen earlier. Julia approached, holding in her arms the baby they found in the lake.  
- Eloise ? This is Eloise ?  
- Indeed, William said simply , and if you wish, you can take her with you . I put however cautioned Miss Leroy, raising a child is not easy, especially for a young woman of your age and alone.  
- I love this little girl to a point that you do not even imagine Detective , and my priority will always be her property , though it may cost me. I will raise this child if I am given the opportunity , only if necessary, but I do not intend to abandon .  
- I wanted to be sure to be the case , 'said William , smiling away.  
- It is.  
She smiled back at him and without further ado, she threw herself into his arms. He was surprised at first and did not react, finally tighten the noose a few seconds.  
- Thanks for all Detective , she whispered in his ear , do one last thing for me. Tell the Doctor Ogden you love her and make her happy .  
- I told her yesterday, he said while Mary went away , and I think she agreed to start a new life with me .  
-You think so ?  
- For me too it was as a very long night, I'm not sure.  
-Hmm , in this case , show you enterprising, she smiled mischievously.  
He did not answer and Mary approached her face again to testify a soft kiss on his cheek. She closed her eyes for a few seconds , enjoying the moment, then she spoke barely louder than a whisper, her eyes still closed .  
- She is very lucky to have a man like you in love with her .  
-It is me who am lucky , believe me , William replied , crossing her eyes, and I'm sure a man will give you all you derserve very soon.  
- Thank you, Mary replied , smiling, goodbye Detective.  
-Goodbye , Miss Leroy .  
They even exchanged a glance and a smile and Mary went away , making a few seconds the way to Julia and the little girl. The Doctor did not want to come closer , not wanting to break the intimate moment she thought , even a little too much to her. Mary reached out to the child that once gave her Julia .  
- Eloise , oh my sweetheart , threw Mary taking her in her arms, you're my angel. I thought I lost you too, she said, shaking the child against her and closed her eyes .  
- She is okay Mary , Julia intervened to reassure , they have done nothing to her .  
-Thanks God , she sighed , and thank you Doctor.  
- Call me Julia , I think we 're friends . My true identity does not change anything.  
- I am delighted , admitted the young woman, Julia thank you with all my heart .  
She did not answer and she just smiled . Then Mary took a few inches that separated her and snuggled tenderly against her. Julia did not hesitate one second before closing her arms around her for a gentle hug .  
- I'll miss you , 'murmured the young woman closing her eyes , I had the impression of having a sister.  
- You too will miss you , Julia replied in the same way , and I 'll be happy to keep your sister heart . I look forward to hearing from you .  
- I will write to you , I promise .  
They broke their embrace and exchanged another look while Julia grabbed Mary's hand .  
- I count of it , and do not forget to give me news of this adorable princess, she added, caressing the hand of Eloise .  
-I will, but as for you , do not wait too long to ask your Detective Murdoch to give you lots of children.  
- Because I am like a mother again, it is not? Julia threw laughing.  
- Because you deserve it. I am sure you will make good parents. You can still make him your dancing. He enjoyed the first time , imagine what he could do if you had him in private , 'said Mary giving her a wink.  
-Mary ! Julia growled , annoyed false .  
Mary saw her blush and take a brief look at William, who stood at a safe distance so as not to hear the conversation . The young woman laughed heartily and approached her friend to come a kiss on her cheek.  
-Goodbye Julia , she said walking away , I hope we meet again someday.  
- Goodbye Mary , I'm sure we will. Take good care of yourself and Eloise .  
Mary nodded and moved away a little , dropping at the last moment the hand of Julia watched her go . She watched her for a long time , barely noticing that William had joined . He saw Mary disappear behind a tree and peered Julia had not moved . He saw a tear running down her cheek still bruised that makeup could not completely hide.

-Julia ? He murmured, laying his hand on the back of the young woman .  
She closed her eyes to this contact , enjoying the touch of the hand of the Detective. He stepped closer to her and could not help but wipe fingertips tear who traveled on her skin. She smiled and looked at him tenderly .  
-William, I'm well, she whispered , I will miss them.  
- I understand , 'said the young man in the same way , but in Montreal they will be able to start a new life. They will be safe .  
- I know , Julia admitted , but I'm still sad that I can not see the people I love the way I want . Being away from them without knowing if they are good, is very painful to me.  
- I know that feeling . But know that you are in their heart and they are in yours, nothing can change that.  
-That's true , you're right , those who are truly in our heart forever remain so , despite the distance.  
They smiled frankly and a hand of William slipped on the hip of Julia . He pulled her gently , stroking her skin a few seconds to grab her lips and kiss her . She slid her hands on him , making sure to touch his chest come and go in his neck and squeeze a little more against him.  
- Do you remember what I told you last night? Asked William separating just her. Or drugs would she do her work ?  
- It stunned me , I confess, yet I seem to remember something. Would you refresh my memory Detective ?  
-It was about... a matter of separation.  
- I remember .  
- Of a confession from me as well as yours.  
- I am afraid to have forgotten that William , she said to tease him , I remember being very cold and you took advantage of it to test the theory of human warmth.  
- You do not really remember ? Wondered Detective frowned .  
- Let's just say that I 'm dying to hear you complain about me , she said, smiling and letting her index travel on the chin of the young man , retold me.  
- I love you, William sighed , I love you so much I do not want to spend one day and one night away from you.  
Julia did not answer and smiled widely before biting the lower lip a few seconds . He could not resist this delightful sight and he pulled her against him again. He kissed her for a long moment , letting his hands travel over her, applying the advice given to him by Mary before leaving. One hand rested on the hip of the Doctor while the other ventured a little further . The reaction of Julia was not long. She stiffened for a moment , surprised by the gesture of the Detective , though she appreciated . A soft shudder ran her entire body . William 's lips traveled on her to come to fail in her neck. She tried to compose herself , she would if she did not want to fail on the ground.  
-William ? She muttered as he continued his torture.  
-Yes Julia ? He said in the same way in the most innocent of the world that deep voice that made her again .  
- Your ... your hand ... you ... you ... do? She said breathlessly feeling the desire to go into her.  
She felt him smile in her neck before speaking , always the same voice he hardly ever used and that made her mad .  
- Well, I 'm being enterprising, he whispered in her ear .  
-Oh ... really?  
- I have no desire to be wise Julia, says William anchoring his eyes into hers.  
-It will however have to well , the rain may fall from one second to another.  
- I still regret the day that I was ready to prove to you how much I loved you , you stopped me . You were the voice of reason that evening , and it is certain that we would have rushed things , but since I almost lost you a lot of time. I will not make that mistake again , I do not want to wait for, Julia .  
-Me neither, the woman confessed shyly , but we will be soaked .  
William laughed shyly and looked up to heaven before her give full attention again.  
- I bet you it will not rain .  
- And what do you bet ? Julia threw maliciously .  
- You have to choose .  
- And if I win ?  
- You choose too.  
- Hmm , growled the Doctor, there's something in Detective, you let me win whatever happens .  
- Because I 've already won Doctor, whatever you choose it suits me , whispered he on her lips before kissing .  
They stood and embraced several minutes to whisper soft and sweet words to share delicious chaste kisses and caresses. A drop fell , then another and yet another . The rain poured down without restraint over the city of Toronto.  
Always in the arms of William , Julia spoke.  
-William ? Do not I right ?  
- This time .  
They exchanged glances and laughed when they were already soaked from head to toe. However, they will not be let loose , always closely entwined in the rain , sharing endless kisses , not wanting to stop that moment for anything except to reach a dry and cozy bed and prove a how they had never explored before sets , how they loved .

END


End file.
